bella new Resolve
by averageblackmage
Summary: Summary - What if Bella got a new resolve after the argument she had with Jacob in new moon and decided to change her attitude. She doesn’t know that he is a werewolf yet, She also hasn’t met laurel in the meadow yet either.
1. Chapter 1

Summary - What if Bella got a new resolve after the argument she had with Jacob in new moon and decided to change her attitude. She doesn't know that he is a werewolf yet, She also hasn't met laurel in the meadow yet either.

Chapter One

It was raining hard, I could hear the rain mixing into the rust of my truck whilst it was sliding down the edges of the truck. It was like the rain was sending me a reminder of all the things that I could not hold onto, which were the very important things that I have always held dear, which were the very things that always seem to slip away from me taken the happiness that I felt at that time, taking it away bit by bit with every chance it had.

I kept asking myself why, why did have to turn out this way, again that some one would leave me alone, the whole in my chest grew and grew, it was unbearable but I was glad that I had experience in this matter of heart ache.

But again I had to ask myself "why"

I was just sitting in my rusty loyal truck but I knew that it would give out one day and leave me just like everything else. I looked into my back seat mirror to look at my reflection, my hair was stuck to my skin because I was wet and cold, and I couldn't feel anything because I was already to numb feel anything at the moment.

I looked into my eyes and I all I could see was how empty they looked with nothing in them , there was no light, no happiness, no hope, no nothing.

"Bella"

I heard someone shout out my name, I didn't want to acknowledge that my name was called, but I heard a tap on my window, Charlie was looking at me with worry and pity.

"Are you alright Bella, I heard you had an argument with Jacob"

I would had flinched if I wasn't so numb, I got out of my truck with an energy that I thought I would never have again, Charlie walked alongside me in silence, I knew he was worried about me but I think he was worried that I was going to revert back to my old self, the way I was when Edward left, but now when I say his name I don't even flinch.

We walked inside the house, I knew he wanted to talk, but I didn't want to talk to anyone about this or the way I was feeling, especially with another male.

"I am going to my room" I told him.

I walked up the stairs to my plain average room, I looked around and realized that Jacob had not been in my room for so long, his presences was gone and nothing was left of him, not his scent nor any of his home work which he some times left at mine,

"Nothing"

Looking at my desk I saw a scrap book and decided to look inside it, but there was nothing in there except those words that I had scribbled.

I looked back into my past first remembering Edward and how he broke my heart as well as how he just moved away and left me. Then I thought of Jacob and he just abandoned me for Sam and the rest of the gang. This made me feel a new emotion bubble up inside of me that I have not felt for a long time, I now am able to recognize it though.

"Anger"

I repeated it softly to my self as I closed my scrap book, and threw it back on my desk, and it hit up against my old radio and turned on when it landed up against it, what can I say it was old, and just then a song started to play on the radio, it started in a weird way.

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

Na Na Na Na Na Na

But I was entranced by it and then the rest of the lyrics started.

I guess I just lost a husband

I don t where he went

Yeah that was true Edward left me alone and so did Jacob, with no explanation what so ever, which when I keep thinking about it, just makes the anger that I am feeling that much worse.

So I'm gonna drink away my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent

I did buy those two bikes, and I did buy all the parts to help Jacob, well might as well forget that now. He can buy the rest of the parts himself.

I got brand new attitude

I'm gonna wear it tonight

A new attitude, a new appearance started to suddenly sound so good to me, but how would I go about gaining them.

I wanna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

Well meeting Jacob was part of the reason I kept getting into trouble, I blame his voice it was just so sexy to hear, I just had trouble saying no whenever I heard it.

Just then the chorus started and the beat hit me and I couldn't control myself I started to dance.

So what

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don t need you

And guess what

I' m having more fun

And now that we're done

I m gonna show you tonight

I' m alright I m just fine

And you're a fool

So what

I'm a rock start

I got rock moves

And I don t want you tonight

So what If I just got dumped by two guys that I thought I was in love with in just one year, I wonder if that could be a world record, I am still young and still have my entire future ahead of me, and I don t need men to complete me. I will have fun from now on, it will be my resolve not to let men drag me down, no I didn't mean men I meant boys, because men don t run away from things that can't handle.

Uh check my flow uh

"Yeah check it bitches" swaying my hips from side to side imaging a chainsaw in my hand, it felt right.

The waiter just took my table

And gave to Jessica simpshit

It felt like Sam had just come and took Jacob away from me "ooh I am so gonna get him"

I guess I will go sit with drum boy

At least he'll know how to hit

You know what I think I will quit feeling left out, because it made me feel bad that I could hear him talking about how he had just lost his two best friends and all I could think about is myself, I should go see him, and see how he is doing.

What if this song on the radio

Then somebody's gonna die

I m gonna get in trouble

Me ex will start a fight

So what

I still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don t need you

And guess what

I m having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I' m alright I m just fine

And you're a fool

So what

I'm a rock start

I got rock moves

And I don t want you tonight

But know that I thinking about it, I shouldn't be the one feeling sorry, it should be him, he was the one that started to ignore me first, I am so mad at him right now.

You weren't there

You never were

You weren't there

But that not fair

I gave you life I gave my all

You weren't t there

You let me fall

I really am in love with Jacob, he is the only one capable of healing the hole in my chest with that big grin that was always on his face but, he chose to leave me, it was not fair of him to choose to do that by himself, I gave him everything of me, I gave it all to him but he let me fall.

"Hard"

So what

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don t need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright I m just fine

And you're a fool

So what

I am a rock start

I got rock moves

And I don t want you tonight

I was still dancing to the same song, it was what I just needed to prevent from falling to more depression again. The song had just ended and my resolve was strong, it was solid and nothing could break it. The thing I had realized was that they both thought of me as being weak that I couldn't handle my self, well I going to change all that and I am going to go kick some ass going to have respect, no I going to demand the respect I deserve because I am not going to let anyone walk all over me anymore.

Then the radio died on me, it was like it was sending me a message all along.

"Well I got message loud and clear"

The first thing I have to do change my attitude.

The second thing to do is change my look.

The third thing is to get a life

That's my to do list for the whole new me.

First I looked into the mirror on the wall, and noticed that all my hair was still wet and I was still in my plain boring clothes, with the same boring hair style that I so need to change. I decided to have a quick shower to warm me up.

Then I climbed into my bed, I was wondered if the nightmare would come back but you know what

"New person new dreams"

The next day as I woke up I was amazed at by the dream that I had, but at the same time it was quite weird. I was in a meadow by my self and I was wearing some very questionable clothing, I had a tank top on and it was dark blue and reached to my mid section was showing my belly button off and I also had hot pants on.

"What was I thinking?"

Then I also had on sleeveless jacket that came down to my knees it didn't feel heavy, it felt light on me instead. Then I looked down to see what shoes I was wearing to see boots they seemed to be steel toed with a white feather design on the side. My hair style was long and had blonde highlights in it, it kind of looked cool.

"I looked hot"

Then I looked at my left arm and noticed I had on an arm warmer that had the same design on it as my boots did.

"Weird"

It was has if my dream was trying to make me into a really bad final fantasy character.

(Author don t look at me like that)

But the weirdest thing yet was what came out of the forest, it was a huge wolf, forget huge it was beyond huge, but has came to me the beast looked so peaceful and tamed and so "cute" I thought.

I just looked at those massive fluffy ears and that big waging tail, it looked so adorable, his fur was a brownish red that glowed in the sun.

But then he suddenly started to shift and change into a human and as I was about to see who the wolf had changed into my dream ended.

"Weird" I should be more freaked out but I wasn't, then I remembered the new me who threw caution to the wind

Then I went into my bathroom and I looked at my reflection that was reflected back had me, I noticed how my skin it was so white.

"For a girl who came from a sunny place I am has white has a sheet" I said out loud.

But thing about my pale complexion reminded me of Edward, that coward who ran away from me, it made my forgotten anger resurface again.

"Well my skin is one thing I will defiantly have to change now".

Then next thing I decided to look at was my hair, and all I could say about that is how flat and lifeless it is with no colour, no shine and defiantly no bounce to it.

"Maybe adding blonde highlights to my hair would look good".

My hair would be the second thing I would change. I then relooked at my complexion it was so dull it was like a blank sheet of paper ready for some one to draw on it, may be it was time to add some colour to it.

"Make up was not my strong point, but I defiantly need to work on it".

Then I looked at my body it looked so "weak".

I was so thin, did I have eating problem or some thing what was wrong with me, no wonder I am so flat.

(Author please don t flame me for that comment I know eating problems are serous matter please I needed to put it in).

I had no muscles what so ever that a strong gust of wind could knock me over, hell a little boy could do it with his tricycle that was not moving, hell my father is the chief of police maybe he has some ideas of what I could do to gain muscle.

I had a lot of work ahead of me to do, after changing into some clean clothes I was ready to do the first step in my makeover which was to go change my appearance, which means I needed a new wardrobe.

"First I need to go into town and get some things and try and find quill" speaking to myself.

"Bella" said a rough voice from behind my bedroom door "are you alight"

His voice was so caring, I bet he thinks I am going to revert back to my old self, I walked to the door and opened it. And lunged at my dad, and I wrapped my arms around him and caught him in a big bear hug.

"Bella" are you alright, do you want to speak to your mother she's on speed-

"Thank you dad" I cut him off.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I am thanking you for putting up with me"

"Bella even though I was never there for you whilst you were growing up but I am here for you now so there is no need to apologize" his voice sounded so sad.

"Any way Bella why are you up so early and you're dressed, are you going somewhere, where are you going" his voiced sounded surprised to see that I was up.

"Well I realized some things last night dad, boys are stupid and well totally stupid" I said with a little venom in my voice "_well I am over them ………………who the hell I am kidding I am on mission to go kick some ass "._

"_It will get better Bella, Jake is still young he's' gonna make some mistakes" said Charlie with a little smile no not a smile a smirk._

_Why was he defending him? _

"_Yeah well if wants to apologize he's gonna have to do it own his hands and knees and beg like a dog" I said with a smirk and mischievous smile. _

_(Author hey she half right)_

"_He will soon, he is still going though puberty give him another chance"._

_Still defending him, I know Charlie didn't like Edward when I was going out with him, but when he left, Charlie got a new fuel for his dislike of the boy I chose to date._

"_Well any way Charlie this time it all about me and no one else" I said it was true it is all about me and me alone._

"_That's great Bella it's about time " _

_He sounded so proud of me, _

"_Any way I decided I am going into town to get some stuff, I will be back by this afternoon" I said as I walked passed him to the stairs "oh by the way Charlie is there any self defense class in Forks"._

_He turned around to face me with shock clearly written across his face._

"_Sure I will get some flyers for you and an application form for you to apply with". _

_He sounded so relieved, wait did he think I was weak as well, of well who am I trying to kid, I would properly drown in a puddle. _

"_Thanks" _

"_I am going now, see you to night, and please don t forget those applications or flyers" I said as I was walking to my truck ,my old faithful truck that Jacob had repaired for……………..me………………." no the truck is mine no one else's but mine" _

_Has I started on my journey to town I wondered where I should start with my makeover, okay I had no clue where to begin, maybe my old friends could help me, no I do not want them to make me look like a slut._

"_I know that was harsh but its true Jessica was a complete slut with just as much room to also be considered a whore too"_

_No I will do this by myself, I will find a shop that suits me and me alone. So I looked around all the shops, and there was nothing there for me so I carried on looking and decided I would go the older part of the town. Then a little shop caught my attention, I couldn't place it but the style of the clothes reminded me of something but I then decided I didn't care, so I parked my truck and made my way to the shop I looked through the window first, it had advertisements on display for some weapon training, which instantly got my interest. _

"_Weapons now that's a change" _

_Then I looked inside the shop only to find it also had little library as well._

"_Books I didn't have to change myself completely did I" I thought remembering all the times I lost track of time when my nose was buried in a particularly good book. _

"_Okay time to go in" I said to completely no one. _

_(Author don't you do that as well, I know I do and I am not crazy, or am I, (the people in white clothes just nodded there heads) see I am not crazy, now where are my happy pills)._

_As I walked around the store I noticed that this shop had quite the homey feel to by it being comfortable to be in instantly, like you would when you are in your own home. I soon found the clothes, I started looking though those clothes for about ten minutes until I was completely lost, so many style so many sizes, so many different colours._

"_What the hell was I thinking?"_

_I was just about to have a meltdown, a real big one._

"_Can I help you ma'am"_

"_Ma'am" I heard_

_Was I really that old looking well forget meltdown how about super nova meltdown, I turned around and saw a girl standing behind me, she looked to be in her 20's, she was tanned and she was about the same size as me but with one key difference "she wouldn't drown in a puddle" but she had a scar on her face, it looked like some sort of animal claw mark, I didn't look at it too long as it would be too disrespectful of me. _

"_Yes" _

"_Would you like some help" she sounded sincere ._

"_Yeah, the thing is I need help with my make over, I need a new wardrobe but all the shops in town are not to my taste, could you possibly help me" I sounded like a helpless child. _

_But her eyes suddenly lit up when she heard me say I need a new wardrobe and help with a make over, But then she asked me a question that I didn't think shop owners would ask would when they are dealing with customer who needed new wardrobe._

"_Why do you need a make over and a new wardrobe?" _

_Why should I even tell her, well I did want to tell some one especially since its not good to hold it in it. _

"_Well it started my first year here, I fell in love with a guy, then he left me he didn't even try make it work he just up and left me because he thought it would be for the best. Which basically means he took my heart and decided to played ping pong with it and gave it back to me when he had shattered into pieces" I looked in her eyes and saw sympathy not pity, now that was different. "Any way after I was practically dead ………. Well that was what it felt like to me, I felt like nothing at all really, but than another guy who knew from when I was a kid, started hanging out with me, He was the one who started to heal me mentally, physically and emotionally he was really a great guy but than one day he became distance with me and for a whole week I went to go see him he started arguing with me and suddenly told me that we can t be friends any more" _

_I did not want to break down in front of her, I had my resolve it would not break because it was strong. _

"_The thing is we were friends and I thought we could be some thing more you know I started to feel comfortable around him I also wanted to by him you know and I think I even started to love him" I did not cry I stood my ground "and then he took my heart and shredded it and gave it back to me" I looked at her again she looked like she was gonna burst a vein I think she was angry. "Yeah I was depressed for a while but then I had an epiphany guys are complete jerks and cowards and I wanted to change, to some degree so here I am"._

"_Well you came to the right place then, my name is Emily and I am here to help" she said and instructed me to follow her lead. _

"_My names Bella" I said as I replied to her silent question. _

"_Nice to meet you Bella "she replied. _

"_Oh by the I was looking at your window displays and the weapons training advertisement caught my interest, are there any places still available" hoping it was not too late._

"_Sure, there is an opening still available, by the way I am instructor"_

_End of chapter 1 _


	2. rebuilding bridges

**Here chapter two sorry if it got bad grammar in it because my beta reader is away sorry **

"so Bella what new wardrobe did you have in mind then" question Emily looking through the clothes she had.

"no, not really I have no clue what so ever" as I sighed "sorry I am no help"

"it alright that what I am here for, but any information would help"

"Well there was this dream I had" as I tried to hide my embarrassment

"what dream was that"

she looked my way, she could properly see the embarrassment on my face has I tried to make the dream resurface.

"you don t have tell me if you don t want it completely up to you "

Emily want back to the clothes.

"well you gonna think I am crazy but my dream was about a big wolf "

Suddenly she stopped looking at the clothes and looked at me "what did the wolf look like"

Okay that was weird normally people would just shrug and think that person was crazy, so I decided to go into detail about my dream describing my clothes and wolf' she showed general interest in both.

She went back to looking through the clothes with a little bit more effect now like she was trying to find the clothes I had described.

"not to seem nosy bella and bring up bad memories what was the guys names" as she was picking up a selected jacket the looked familiar.

"oh the first coward I loved was Edward cullin" I said with clear emotion in my voice

Emily suddenly dropped the item she was holding and quickly looked at me. Whiplash any one

"do you still love him" she said

Now that made me think do I still love him, does he still dazzles me I replied with .

"To be honest the way he ended it with me, I didn't t think he ever loved me I think he just loved me just for fact he couldn't read me like every one else and I think he just lusted after me" I said with tightened fist I didn't t know I had "so the answer to that answer is a no.

"oh I see" she sounded relieved, as I looked at her pick the item she had dropped .

"What was the other ones name"

"oh the other coward……no he wasn't a coward he was a complete jerk and that was jerk Jacob Black. I sighed trying to get my emotions in check. "he decided to completely abandon me with no reason what so ever to hang with some guy called Sam uley"

I saw her flinch at the name I don t know why I didn't want to bother her.

"oh but he is still here isn't he, he isn't gone like the other one he his here I bet it can be solved with a simple a apologise.

Why in the hell is people defended him for.

"oh I will but he has to be on his hands and knees with collar on begging forgiveness"

I heard a giggle coming from Emily, I looked at her.

"oh sorry bella but just picturing some one doing that has made me laugh" as she tried to say with laughing.

"yeah that would be funny to watch actually if he does I gonna get a video camera" has I imaged jake doing that it was quite a sight.

Emily suddenly stopped what she was doing and she had a pile of clothes on the counter. I was surprised she had got so many clothes in such a short time.

"_defiantly not going to drown in a puddle" _I thought to myself.

I was also surprised as I looked at the clothes I couldn't believe she had already guessed my size but I think any one can.

"okay then" started Emily "I have chosen some outfits for you and some mismatches I have put them together for you so you can try them on, now for the make-up I normally book appointment in for that and teach you how to apply them, no offences but you properly never touched lipstick.

"lip-what now" I asked confused

"I see we are going to need more than one appointment" she said has she was giggling "now about the payment we have a payment plan if you wou-"

I stopped her right there by pulling out my check book, I didn't t see college at the moment.

"I will pay for it all right now if you don t mind" I saw her eyes light up

"are you sure cause most people just have the payment plan"

"it alight" has I was writing the amount needed and signed it, I handed her the check.

"thank you it will take awhile for me to ring all this up for please look around" she said

I walked to the little library they had and scanned there books, I looked at the first few books that looked intriguing to me the first one was about werewolf's. okay I have a confession to make I love wolves and werewolves the whole cute fluffy big creatures I really think they are adorable. But that just my little secret no one knew, okay that a lie billy and Charlie knows because I went though a big phase with werewolves especially with there legend.

The second one was really interested me so I just bought it.

So I gripped them both and went to the counter where Emily was just finished with the bagging.

"I have these two also Emily" she looked surprised at the one book

"werewolves" she asked with a little curiosity in her voice.

"yeah wolves are my favourite animals and werewolves are just a bonus I think" saying and trying the hide the embarrassment in my voice.

"same here werewolves are the best by far just think if you dated one"

"I know right just think about all the times you can play with there ears and there tail and just think there would be so loyal to you too" thinking about there attributes

"oh and all the stamina they have think about all those long nights you could have" she said in a seductive manner"

And with that said my mind imaged it but the thing is I imaged Jacob with wolves ears and tail on top of me. My face began to heat. I heard her laughing at me.

"the look on your face it so great" she said laughing at me.

"any way I ringed up all your staff for you"

"oh and what about those weapon training I saw advertised in the window" I said pointing to a picture

"well I wouldn't call it weapon training I would say tonfa training, because that all I know" she said I little embarrassed. "it on weekends okay 12 to 6 okay"

" okay I will be here okay ho-"

"this is a free service to the public"

"well I need just to get this new stuff to my room so I will see you tomorrow okay for that lip-whatever is called"

"_so hopeless_" Emily thought h that I said good bye to Emily and thanked her as I walked though the door I realised some thing I know nothing of fashion how would I know what looked good on me, then it hit me opposite sex knows what looks good and I know one teenage boy that feels he alone in the world and might need some one too cheer him up.

Has I was thinking about where quill would be. I thought I would look for him at the beach. So I travelled there from shop has I driving I saw the Jacob and his new gang. There were ;laughing it up with each other except for one that was in charge of the group must have been sam.

I knew Jacob saw me he didn't try to say hello to me while I was diving past and didn't either, I didn't even look at him,

"if he doesn't t want to be friends anymore fine,"

As I was searching for quill I kept think what a complete idiot I have been, I got so worked up over boys I didn't even recognise my self me going to pieces over boys, what happened to me. I used to be so independent. But than I saw quil in the back of the group, he looked like that he took a whole bottle of steroids he was so much taller and buff.

"well another one seems to be converted I see" I said out loud to no one again _"I have to stop that " _

"Well at least he is back with his friends I suppose he does look happy to be with them."

So my plan of a fashion show was out so who do I get advice from now, as I thought this I heard grumble from my stomach, I remembered that I haven't eaten any thing all day. So I decided to go to pizza hut that was just around the corner but it was in the opposite direction. "great" I thought having to go back to see sam gang again, as I heard turned back the he and I did the same thing we totalled ignored each other.

As I parked my truck that made noise that sound like some one was dying. I wish I didn't tear out the radio. I looked at my sit and saw the book I brought _"might has well read some thing". _I took the book with me.I went inside and got to counter were a guy was serving.

"what would you like ma am."

"Ma am" if I hear some call me that again I am going to end somebody.

"yes I would like a super meaty large pizza please" he looked at me surprised.

"Are you sure ma-"

"yes I am sure and a large cola please" I said with irritated voices.

"okay it will done in ten minutes"

"thank you"

"I will bring it over to you please take a sit please" he said gesturing me to the tables behind me

As I looked were to sit I found a empty table with no one near me "perfect" I said out loud. As I sat down I looked at the book and label said wicka training "wicka is that some like witches or some thing" I thought. Any way I opened the book and I started reading the sub title how to know you have a power.

Now this is the sort of thing that I would never read and putt down straight away, but then I though if sparkle vampires exist why not other creatures exist. "why not" as I turned the page it had in very old writing in it but could read. As I was about to read what to do I heard some shout my name.

"BELLA" it sounded like some has just got over puberty

Has i looked up I saw my fiends but if I can still call them friends after abounded them well I think it is time to repair some bridges. I saw mike with that smile on his face and eric with a smirk on his . I saw ang was on the other side of mike she looked very angry at eric for some reason, "_last time checked she was in love with him" _maybe they had a fight.

"guys long time no see"

"yeah you saw to that" that was ang reply "_ouch guess I deserve that"_

"yeah what happened" he sounded worried

"yeah are the rumours true are you up the duff with one the wild ones kids" he said with a smirk on his voices.

"eric don t be such a douche bag" it sounded nice for some one to defend me.

"well it not true is it" ang said.

Why was she so mad for. I couldn't place were her anger was directed me or eric.

"no it not, I just got the case of the stupidity for believing that men could be trusted."

"what happened" ang sounded interested.

I saw them all sitting around me waiting for me to tell them.

"Well you know when Edward left", they all nodded there heads "I meant one of my old friends.

"was he the one you went to the cinema with" mike said

I nodded my head.

"well he was the reason that I broke out of my self depression and started speaking again" they all nodded remembering how I was when Edward left. "it was going great we both had a great time hanging out with each other and I thought that you know we could be some thing more you know. Ang nodded her head like she was agreeing with me, mike and eric were dumb folded _"idiots" _no can t think like that trying to there friends.

"then out of the blue he said that we couldn't t be friends any more and blew me off for his new friends." I rolled my eyes at the annoyance of repeating my self and letting the emotion resurface.

"men are complete jerks" ang said

"I couldn't agree more ang" I said nodded with her

"Hey I take offence to that" mike said

"we said men not boys mike" ang said

With that me and ang laughed, it was good to laugh with her. I missed this. With that my food came and every one of there mouths was hanging from there jaw.

"your not going to eat all by your self are you" mike said

"_I was"_

"help your self" I said smiling to them.

"thanks" they all said to me

As we all eating, well you cant call what I was doing eating more like inhaling my pizza. I saw sam gang pass by the window without Jacob _"where Jacob" _but then I realised he and I were not friends so I did not have to care any more so I turned away. I took a mouthful of my drink. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and saw ang worried face.

"that guy keeps on staring at me" she pointed her face to the window

I turned back to the window and saw one of sam gang was there, he was staring at ang like I do when I see some thing I really want.

(author can any tell me which he is with out me describing him)

"Ignore him" I said trying to reassure her."

"I can t."

"then lets go to the bath room then." I said to her while getting up_. "never thought I was said that to another girl"_

"okay"

As we was going to the bathroom I looked back at the window and he was following ang where ever she was _"what does ang have is bone or some thing"_

There was no one in the bathroom as we entered.

"that was plain freaky" I nodded my head to her.

"so what have you been doing "trying to start a conversation with her to relieve the tension.

"Nothing really"

"_damn why is it so hard to have a conversation with people."_

"so how is every thing with eric" I said trying to pry the information out of her.

"you mean the pig" she said with venom in her voices

"_wow" _I thought never knew ang could sound like that.

"what happened " no I really wanted to know

"well if you want to know he wanted to make the relationship more physical, a lot more physical" I hear her voices getting rusty like she was about to burst into tears." but I was not ready for that yet, so he said if I am not going to put out he will find one that will" I could she was hurting retelling her story I did one thing I hugged her and she hugged back.

"men are really big jerks" I said

"you got that right" she replied

After all the drama was over she looked at me.

"How did you get over it" she looked at me hoping for an answer.

"well I got a new wardrobe and a new resolve" I replied hoping it answer her question

"when you did you know you needed to change"

"A listen to song and it changed me" remembering the song that played that depressing night

I looked at her.

"sorry I was not there for you ." I said trying to be sincere.

"it all right you had your own problems." she said while hugging me "so new wardrobe can I help you"

"oh I got every thing in my truck already"

She looked kind of down when I said but I did need help putting them on.

"but I do need help going through them"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree

"_great can we go now because between you and me I can t stand be near eric I think mike is trying to get us back together."_

"_Yeah we can go I don t think there any pizza left any way" _

_We was laughing as we exited the bathroom, I was right there was no pizza left only two idiots that looked like there were going to explode. Thy tried to lift there heads. _

"_don t get up" I said seeing there discomfort._

"_you missed some thing while you was in the bathroom" said mike _

"_yeah this guy was about to come inside but than a whole lot of guys graped him and starting pulling him away" eric said. _

"_oh" I said _

"_yeah he was shouting some thing about his imprint and he got really angry at the people who took him away" said mike _

"_well that does sound weird" I said " any way me and ang are going now"_

"_oh were are you going" he said interested"_

"_Were boys are not aloud" I saw mike irritation when we said that._

"_and were is that then" mike said _

"_were else a woman's room" I laughed when I saw his face "see you two around"_

_As we was talking in my truck I told her about the song I listened to while I was in my depression. She said she needs to here it so she can get the same resolve that I had. _

_(bella bedroom)_

"_wow all these clothes are so good and so nice were did you get them from" ang said while holding up a top that showed so much cleavage._

"_There a really nice place in old part of town I take you there if you want" I said _

"_yeah I would love to" she said with glee in her eyes. _

_End of chapter two _

_so what do you think of chapter two i have a lot planned for bella and ang i mean if were wolfs and vamps exist so why not the other supernatural things _

_please review_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys here my new chapter I would to thank all the people who has review and put my story on there alert I really am glad u liked it

Continue to be the stars that you are because you all that awesome.

Chapter three Misery loves company

As I woke up in I remembered what I was doing last night.

(Flash back)

So what

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don t need you

And guess what

I' m having more fun

And now that we're done

I m gonna show you tonight

I' m alright I m just fine

And you're a fool

So what

I'm a rock start

"You are right any girl would find a new resolve from this" Angie said to me while she was dancing, I think she was trying to imagine a chainsaw in her hand.

"Yeah" I replied to her.

"So weapon training and self defense training" she looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah I know what you think, crazy right but let me explain" taking a deep breath "well I don't want to be weak any more, I am so fed up with guys thinking that they can save me just because I am a girl. Sure I am weak now but with this training I can kick some serious ass plus if any guy breaks my heart again I am going to break there arms, so it's fair right"

"It sounds completely fair to me and it sounds like a really good idea too, can I do the training with you".

"Yeah, the more the merrier"

After that we started going through the clothes I was very surprised that each piece of clothing was really good and taste full, we started putting them together so I will have an outfit for each day of the week, it was quite tiring. Then I looked at the clock and saw it was after 10.

"Crap its 10 o'clock, I can't let you go home at night at this hour" then an idea hit me. "Want to have a sleep over"

"Sure" she sounded really happy.

Has we got into our PJ's and climbed into bed together we started talking again I wanted to know how everyone else was doing.

"How is Jessica doing" I asked.

I saw the anger and betrayal in her expression.

"You mean the whore, you know when I said he would find someone else that would put out" then it clicked in my head Jessica slept with Eric, but I thought she was with Mike right?

"Yep Jessica slept with Eric and she is still with Mike, but Mike doesn't know, and I don't want to tell him, because he is like a little brother to me and I don't want to see him hurt" she said while she was letting her tears fall from her cheek.

"I thought men were bad but woman can be complete whores" I thought has I reached out and hugged Angie to try and calm her down. After that we fell victim to sleep.

But what we didn't notice was that there were two pairs of eyes looking into my widow at us that resembled wolf eyes.

(End of flashback)

As I was getting dressed into some combat jeans with a mini skirt on too, I then I had on a tank top which said "too juicy for you " and my hair was put into a pony tail. I kind of thought I looked like a bad ass. Then Angie started to stir and opened her eyes.

"What time is it" she murmured.

"Oh morning Angie its 9 o'clock" I said.

"Why are you up so early then".

"Well I thought you wanted to go to that store today you know" I said to her she actually got up.

"I will go get ready and then we can go, because looking at you in that new outfit just makes feel like I got to say WOW".

Do I really look that different, I feel different, maybe the make over will work. I felt really happy about that.

"I will go make some breakfast for us, so I will meet you down stairs".

With that I went down stairs to see Charlie trying to put out a fire on the stove.

"Dad you know the rules if there is no one to cook for you, order food" I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

My dad looked at me at first then said "Bells is that you" what my own dad didn't recognize me in these clothes, then I must be doing some thing right.

"Yeah it's me dad, do you like" I said has spun around so he could have a good look at my new clothes.

"Well I got to say Bells it's about time you thought about your self and did something for your self, it is for your self right Bells".

"Yes Dad, Jacob is not in my future at the moment" I replied.

"I didn't say any thing about Jacob did I" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Damn" I thought, why I did I have to go and make a mistake like that.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it" I said whilst trying to remove the blush from my face.

"Alright I believe you anyway, Billy phoned and he me if we wanted to go and have a picnic next weekend" he said.

I know why he said we so much, because if I didn't go he wouldn't go. Fine I will go but, but hell If I am going alone, maybe I could get Angie to go with me.

"Fine I will go".

"Oh that's great and Billy also said could you make lots of your famous desert" .

So that's what they really wanted from me, my lovely deserts that I make in secret, because no one else is aloud to be near me when I am making my deserts. I got to have some talents, I can't be a totally useless girl all the time can I.

"Fine" I grumbled.

"Oh and he thinks about ten trays would be enough and maybe an extra one for himself so about 11 will do".

My mouth hung open 11 trays full of my deserts.

"You can do it, can't you Bella".

"I can, but I am going to need some help, some female help" I said because I know what dad was going to do, he was properly going to get Jacob to help me.

"Okay thanks Bells, oh I almost forgot here" he said handing me some flyers and some applications.

I looked at one of the flyers with a woman breaking a cement tile with her hands and that picture totally intrigued me quite a bit, because can just image me breaking Edwards marble face with my bare hands.

I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and Charlie was about to go for his gun "crap I didn't tell him Angie stayed over last night"

"Dad, Angie slept over last night" saying has quickly as I could.

"Oh well, it would have been nice to have been told" he said, he was kind of annoyed.

"Sorry kind of a last minute thing, sorry it was too late for her to go home" I said as I put my head down, ashamed of my self for not telling him.

"It's alright, I am just glad that you made friends again" he said with a smile on his face.

As Angie walked though into the kitchen she said her hello's to Charlie and apologized for not telling him, with that I made all of us some breakfast which consisted of bacon, pancakes, waffles and eggs. I ate quite a lot Angie and Charlie were just staring at me like I just grew a second head, well I was hungry.

"Eating quite a lot there aren't you Bell".

"Yeah I can't help it, I am really hungry".

"Yeah she also looks a little bit more tanned too" Angie said.

"I do" I said looking at my skin and realized she was right I do look more tanned "well that a first" I thought.

After breakfast I heard Angie's phone go off.

"It's Mike and he has just found out about Jessica" I felt so bad for him, but at least Edward didn't cheat on me or Jacob for that matter, "but both of them still broke my heart though" I thought to my self

Then I had a great idea, I was on a roll this week.

"Hey Angie tell me to come here" I said to her.

She nodded and went back to her conversation. It was a couple if more minutes before she put the phone down.

"He said he will be here in about half an hour, why did you want him to come here" she asked curiously.

"Well we all had our hearts broken by the opposite sex right" she nodded "and misery does love company right" she nodded again.

After I cleaned up all the breakfast plates I heard the door bell ring, I knew who it was. As I opened the door I saw Mike, and he was a total mess, his hair that usually was tamed was a complete mess, the expression on his face looked so miserable, "did I look like this when Edward left me", and his eyes that usually held so much mischievous were red and swollen, "he must have been crying all night long" I then pulled him inside the house.

"Sorry Mike" I said while hugging him "but I know just what you need to listen too to help make you feel better".

Change Scene

Emily's point of view.

I couldn't believe what Bella had told me about her dreams, I really couldn't believe it, but this was proof that she's an imprint but who is the wolf and who is the wolf that got that colour fur. I then heard my shop bell go off meaning some one has just come in.

"Hi honey" said a very husky voice.

I knew that voice from any where, that voice belonged to my puppy. Now I didn't really call him a puppy out loud because the whole pack can see every thing that happens in their heads though that mind link of there's, and he's got more than enough to deal with without the pack giving him a hard time.

"Hi Sam, how was your run".

"Good, there was no scent of the leeches anywhere around" he said, but I could tell he was a little depressed about something.

"Is Jacob still upset" I asked.

"Yeah every time he phases, all he can think about is how he betrayed Bella" he said.

"Really" I already knew this but even Bella thinks that he as betrayed her.

Then he took a nice big sniff, I then realized who he could smell, "damn you werewolves and your keen sense of smell".

"Honey, why was Bella here, what did she want" he said in a very husky, commanding voice "no I must resist, I cannot fall for that voice his that makes want jump him".

I really couldn't tell him about Bella and her dreams because I had those kinds of dreams as well when I was denying that I love Sam because I was Leah's cousin and they were together. But if I tell him he, will know automatically what they means and if he phases and one of the other wolfs look into his mind they will know. It does kind of make feel a little angry about this entire situation because the pack know everything Sam knows and that is including when we have sex, I mean I don't want the pack seeing me naked it so not fair, I feel like I am display on there minds. I should be charging them.

"What are you talking about Sam dear" that's it just deny, deny, deny and deny.

I saw him raise an eye brow at me as he walked into the back of the shop.

"God that was so close" and it was all because if Sam knew Bella had been imprinted on by one of them, then Sam would do what ever he at to do to get them together and become one of the pack, sure I cant turn into a big wolf but when we have been imprinted we become like family of brothers and sisters.

"Honey could you come here please I need you for some thing" I heard a very husky voice say.

"Okay" I said, god Dammit don t give up "let me just close the front door".

Has I locked the door and put the close sign up. I started walking into the back of the store, were I usually use to go if it is a slow day, I had a couch back there and a mini fridge. As went through the doorway I stopped in my tracks, because right in front of me was Sam, who was sitting down with his legs open, giving me a perfect view of his big bulge with a can of whip cream in one hand "where the hell did that come from".

"Now are you going to tell me why Bella was here" he said as he sprayed some of the whip cream onto one of the sides of his chest.

I couldn't take it, my legs were starting to give way, and drool was starting to come from the side of my mouth "you bastard I won't go down so easily".

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said in a very weak voice, but it sounded so much stronger in my head.

"Oh" he said, and then he put whip cream on the other part of his chest nearly covering it entirely.

I could do only one thing and one thing only, I broke and I spilled, I told him every thing. "Damn you, you sex god you".

So I told him why Bella was here and my conversation with her and also about how she was coming back today, for make up tips and to do the weapon training.

"So Paul imprinted on Bella then, Jacob's so not going to be happy about that" he said very sadly.

"So Paul has got red brownish fur then" I asked interested, because I only ever saw Sam phase before, so I don't know the colours of the other wolfs.

"No Paul hasn't got that colour fur, why do you ask" he said as he raised his eye brows at me again.

"Never mind" I tried really hard to sound convincing.

But no, he just had to spray more whip cream along his abs and the suddenly start to unbutton his shorts.

"I am sorry Bella but maybe this is a good thing, I need some else to talk to other then Kim".

Sam's point of view

So Bella and Jacob it's about time, Bella needs to heal and Jacob needs to be happy and I have got to bring them together some how, maybe a picnic would work "I will ask Billy to help me".

As I was about to get up and wipe away the whip cream Emily was suddenly right on top on me.

"Where do you think you're going big boy" she said with lust in her eyes.

"I need to talk to Billy"

"You think you can just spray whip cream on your self and not expect me to jump you".

"Shit" was all I could say.

Change Scene

Bella's point of view

So what

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don t need you

And guess what

I' m having more fun

And now that we're done

I m gonna show you tonight

I' m alright I m just fine

And you're a fool

So what

I'm a rock start

"Yeah you were right guys this song really helped a lot" Mike said after all the drama was over, Mike and Angie had a nice long talk about the whole whore thing.

But this song is so great for broken people, I wonder if I can start a cult with it, which would be so cool. While they were having there conversation, I was thinking how I could have gotten this tan because this was not possible, I had never gotten one before. Has I flopped onto my bed I felt some think under the covers, so I grabbed it and turned it over and saw that it was that Wicca book, "strange I thought I left at pizza hunt" but I thought nothing more of it and I opened it up and started to read it.

Dear reader if you can read this welcome to the world of Wicca "what does it mean if you can read it, of course I can read it", to be able to gain the power of a witch you must have had a great deal of pain and learn to over come it with a strong resolve, "check, had the pain, and check again, because got my new strong resolve", if you have acquired this you may now attempt to go into your self though mediation and discover your spirit guide, this spirit guide will help you on to the correct path to which it will help you gain your power. "okay meditation, okay", while you trying to meditate think of nothing but your resolve it will help you in finding your spirit guide.

Normally if people have some sort of magical energy and they go through pain and discover a new resolve they gain the hunger of a werewolf, "it said werewolf, I am so sold".

I was sold by any thing that had to do with werewolves, because they were just so cool, but then it got me thinking, if sparkly vampires exist why not other mythical creatures, "I could meet a werewolf", I could just image me meeting a werewolf, I would love to pat it and stroke its fur and just use it as a pillow, "It would so much better than sleeping with an icy cold vampire". I could teach it to do all kind of tricks.

Bella's imagination

There Bella was standing in a meadow with a wolf that was just a little further away from her, which looking upon it was as huge as a horse, that suddenly came up to her.

"Sit"

With that said, the wolf sat down.

"paw"

Wolf gave her his paw, when she said that.

Then Bella walked over to the wolf and started to stroke the wolf ears, then the wolf rolled onto its side presenting her with his belly, she started to rub his belly up and down, and the wolf's leg started to twitch, you could the hear the wolf whine.

"Oh Jake you dog".

End of Bella's imagination

"What the hell", I did not just imagine that, I am loosing focus, damn Jake for making me lose focus like that. Any way back to the witch book.

You may get tanner than before and if you are a female you may suddenly come into having bigger assets, "bigger assets", before you meditate please take this into consideration, you must always meditate in a circle so no evil can come into your self, I would suggest you light candles around yourself, "okay I need candles", please contact your spirit guide before progressing further.

As turned to the next page I couldn't understand the writing because I couldn't understand the language it was written in, "so that's what it meant".

I heard my door open and Angie and Mike came in with smiles on there faces "Yeah why let a broken heart stop you from having fun".

"So Bella, weapon training sounds interesting can I join" he said with a grin.

I nodded my head I was glad that I had another person to hang out with.

"So Bella I heard you got that you got a make over from a good shop, does it do men's clothing as well" now I had to think about that, does that shops do men's clothing.

"I don't know but, when go there we can check".

"Thanks".

"Well let's go now then "Angie said, I think she really wanted to go.

"So how you guys paying for the clothes" I said to them.

Then they both pulled out an ATM machine card, god I felt so old using a cheque book.

Change scene

Sam's point of view

"Where were you two last night" I said in my alpha voice.

"No where" Paul replied.

"Yeah we were just out on patrol" Jacob said.

"That's utter bull because I phased last night and I would have heard you through the mind link" I said, they couldn't lie to me even if they wanted to.

"We decided to patrol in human form" Jake said with Paul nodding his head in agreement.

That's it, that was the only excuse these idiots could come up with.

"You both are complete idiots".

Well that did it for Paul, he had phased, put it doesn't take much for Paul to phase, but now what to say to Jacob to make him phrase. Oh I got it, but it's going hurtful, but I need to know where they where last night.

"No wonder Bella won't try to speak to you after what you did, betraying her like that when she needed a friend the most" I said I wasn't trying to hurt him.

But with that said Jacob phased.

"Great" I said as I phased as well.

I saw the two wolfs lunge at me, "STOP" I said in my alpha voice they stopped in there tracks, I could see them trying to move, "I hate doing this", but I needed to look into there minds in order to search for the memories from last night. Just then I found what I was looking for, I saw them at Chief Swans house "now I get" Jake was looking at Bella who was trying to comfort her friend.

"That explains Jacob but what about Paul" I looked into Paul's mind.

I could feel him fighting with him self, but why" it felt like he wanted to go inside the bedroom and hold the other girl there ,"that it's", that was Paul's imprint, that's wonderful since Bella knows her she will properly be there.

"Be where" Paul asks.

"Oh I haven't told you yet, we are having a picnic next weekend so your imprints will be there" I said to them.

"Great" Paul said, but I could feel Jacob, he felt even more depressed than before.

"Why would she want to see me, I betrayed her when she needed me the most, you were right, I don t deserve Bella because I hurt her just liked that leech did" Jacob replied with his head hung own.

"Every thing will be alright, I will try and get Emily to help her to understand" then I remembered some thing Emily told me.

"You know Jacob, Bella's favourite animal is a wolf and her favourite mythical creature is a werewolf", that did it, because I could feel Jacob becoming more happier, "alright guys since we are phased we are going on patrol now okay".

"One thing Sam" Paul said with a smirk.

"What"

"Whip cream" Paul said with a smirk on his face and I could hear Jacob laughing in his mind.

"Great, just great".

End of chapter three

Tell me what you guys think okay. I have got plans for Bella having powers and the picnic is not till the end of the 5th chapter.

Yeah if you want a good song to listen to this, here is the link, it inspired me and I think Bella would sing this to Jacob, don t you think so.

.com/watch?v=YK3k84WJWlQ&feature=related

This one is a good song for Bella and Jacob

.com/watch?v=sjfWO-8iUyU&feature=related

Any ways please review, please review, the next chapter should be in two days okay hopefully but I would love five more reviews please (insert tears hear) please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - Training

Bella's point of view

We were all inside my faithful old truck, listening to some music on my new radio, which I was surprised to find the new radio in my truck, it even had a ribbon and along with a card as well it said "To Bell I hope you don't tear this one out", I think it must have been Charlie.

"Wow that is an awesome radio Bella, did you buy it" Mike asked, he was so excited.

"No my Dad must have brought it for me, then put it in my truck as a surprise" I said to him as a reply, as I didn't really know how it got there myself.

"Any way lets turn it on" Angie said.

So I turned it on, and started searching for a decent radio station, then about the third one I came across seemed to play pretty good music, so I left it on that one.

"So where about is this shop then" Mike asked.

Right I forgot he doesn't know it's located in the old part of town.

"It's the old part of town Mike" I replied.

"Oh right, Well I have never been to that part of town before, what's it like".

As I told Mike and Angie what it was like around the old part of town, I also filled them on what was sold there as well.

"So it's got a homey feeling to it then" Mike asked me, and I nodded my head to answer him "I wish my Dad's shop was like that, because every time I work there, I just want to escape".

I nodded my head in agreement with him, his Dad's shop, where he worked did feel like a prison to me.

As we were driving, I kept thinking about my Wicca Book, hoping that it would help me find the power to protect myself as well as the others that I care about, but also want the power to kick ass, mostly the people who just piss me off.

It took us around 20 minutes to get to Emily's shop, and then I realized something "I forgot to tell them about Emily".

"I have to tell you something before we go in to the shop, the shop owner Emily has a really bad scar on her face, I would just like the both of you, to not stare at her awkwardly, and please don't comment on it either" I said to the both of them.

They both nodded there heads at me in agreement.

We was finally there, the shop where I got my new wardrobe of clothes that fit so well with my new resolve, I hope it can do the same thing it did for me for the both of them as well. As we got out the truck and started walking down the path to the shop, the most unthinkable thing happened, Sam and his gang were walking down the same path me as me and my friends were.

"What am I going to do" I thought to myself.

Then I remembered my resolve, I have to be strong, I will show them my strength and I will not be weak in front of them. I will hold my head up high and show them exactly who the new me was. Mike and Angie looked at me with worry, it was clearly written all over their faces, but I just turned to them and smiled, I needed to be strong not just for myself but for these two as well, so I thought to myself there can be no room for any weaknesses anymore.

That's when I motioned for the both of them to carry on following me as I held my head up high and started walking again, heading straight for them, I had Angie and Mike walking along side me, and Sam and his gang didn't even try to get out the way.

"Wrong day to play chicken with me" I thought.

I started to speed up my pace, walking faster than before, with Mike and Angie matching my speed, I was about 5 meters away from them and they still made no sign of moving, I could see there facial expressions, and the one in the front "That must have been Sam" had a confused look on him, Jake also had the same look, but the rest of the guys seemed to just have smirks plastered on there faces all except for the one that kept looking at Angie, "if he doesn't stop staring I am gonna ……..who the hell am I kidding he was built like a tank, even a kick to his balls would properly break my foot" I thought, "then again a sledge hammer would work wonders" as I thought this a smirk grew on my face.

We carried on walking, and still they didn't move out of our way, then I realized something they properly didn't know who I was, "My own Father didn't know who I was when I came down stairs this morning" that must be why they don't recognize me either. But then Sam and Jake look like they were sniffing the air as if they could smell some thing, and when it seemed they actually figured out what they could smell, the expression on their faces changed from confusion to one of shock, then they broke apart and let us continue on with our walk, but I was tempted to look at Jake and see if he was grinning at me, but if he was and I saw that grin, the one I liked so much, just maybe able crumble my resolve completely, "no I will not forsake my new resolve" so I walked straight past them with Mike and Angie following behind me.

"Hi my name is Paul, what yours" I heard one of them say.

I then turned around and saw one of them trying to talk to Angie, note the key word was trying, Angie was too scared to even move let alone speak to him, come on who wouldn't be scared of a shirtless guy, that was also built like a tank with muscles in place I didn't even think was supposed to have muscles, "I mean I would not be surprised if an old lady hasn't already died from a heart attack yet, after looking at him".

But just then another unthinkable thing happened Angie actually spoke back to him.

"My name is Angela" she said weakly "but my friends call me Angie".

"Can I call you Angie then" he said with an hopeful tone in his voice.

"Sure" she said.

Okay it's time to stop this, I walked back to Angie.

"Come on Angie the shop is just around the corner" I said while leading Angie away from the bit tank of man.

Jacob's point of view (finally)

Is that Bella, no that can't be Bella, but that scent, I can't be wrong it is her, she's right there in front of me, I want her to look at me, I want her to see the love I have for her in my eyes, but I can't, she deserves to be free from a monster like me, but then again I wonder if she could ever forgive a monster like me, but I want to hold her so badly and tell her how sorry I am, but at the same time I don t want to hurt her either which I could If I was to get angry around her, but what I want so much right now is to just grab her and hold and tell her everything I am feeling, and to let her go.

"No" I thought to myself.

I have my resolve and I need to stay strong and to ignore her, I am only doing this to protect her. But as Bella passed by I thought it was finally over but no Paul just had to say some thing to his imprint, "I can't blame the guy", but when I ignored her it really hurt, not just emotionally but physically as well, the pain had my chest was unbearable, but it soon stopped.

Paul's point of view

Angela, her name is Angela, what a perfect name for her, and she was perfect, I just can't believe I found my imprint, now I know why Sam thinks of Emily all the time, I can't blame him now for thinking of Emily all the time, because I am doing the same with Angela all the time. Her voice sounds so frail and so weak I wonder happened to her, I want to embrace her and protect her from anything and everything. But she looked so afraid of me, "please don't think I am monster" I thought, then Jacob's imprint came and took my angel away, I wanted to follow but I knew Sam would never allow that to happen.

Mike's point of view

"I feel so out of the loop" I though to myself.

Back to Bella's point of view

As I turned the corner away from Sam and Jake, I let out the breath I was holding in ever since I saw Jake, when I had to turn back around to get Angie, why did I want to talk to him, and when I turned from him, why did I suddenly have a sharp pain go through my chest only for it to disappear a second later, "how strange".

As we reached the shop Angie and Mike at a quick look inside of the shop from the windows,

"Come in you two, its way better inside" I said leading them inside the shop, but when I got inside the shop I saw Emily talking to another girl, she was so beautiful but she had a scowl on her face, but the amazing thing was even with that scowl on her face she was still beautiful, even her hair looked soft. But then she stopped talking and looked in my direction and growled at me, but then she suddenly stopped growling and looked behind me, I turned to look behind me as well and saw Mike, it seemed he was looking at some of the chains on display, I don't think he noticed anything going on around him.

Then I looked back to the girl, she had the same look on her face as that Paul guy did when he was talking to Angie, but at the same time it looked like she was fighting with her self or some thing. I looked over to Emily and she had a smirk on her face and she was looking in the direction of the beautiful girl who was looking at Mike, it seemed like it was an all knowing smirk. But then the girl's expression change to one of longing, you know the face that you make when you want some thing really bad. I then turned back to Mike, to see that he was looking at the girl with a confused look upon his face, which quickly changed, when a blush spread across his entire face.

"Bella why is that girl staring at me, and why is she staring at me like that" he said.

I shrugged I didn't know why either.

I looked back to the girl, who turned around sharply and went through to the back of the shop. That was when Emily started to laugh uncontrollable, it was quite a sight to see. I walked up to her and looked at her weirdly.

"Emily what was all that about" I asked her, I was really curious.

"Oh nothing, just some over due karma that's all" she replied.

"Oh any way I brought two of my friends that want a make over as well, Mike and Angie" I motioned for them to step in front of me.

"Hi" Angie said.

"Hello my name is Mike" he said holding out his hand.

Emily took his hand and shook it, but then I heard a loud bang coming from the back of the shop, it sounded like some thing was smashed up against the wall.

"So what can I do for the two of you then" Emily said.

Leah's point of view (before Bella and friends enter the shop)

"What do you want" I said.

"I need help" she replied, why the hell I would want to help her for.

"With what" I snapped, I was in no mood to talk.

"I need help with Jacob's imprint" she said.

What, she wants my help so that dog can have his bone, "fuck no", how dare she ask me to help her to try and get Jacobs imprint to join the pack, especially Jacob's imprint, "that leech lover", if the Cullen's had just left I wouldn't have needed to become a werewolf, " a monster" .

"Forget it" I said

Just when she was about to speak, I heard the shop bell go off and a girl walked in, she was wearing the clothes that this shop sold, I don't think I know her, but just then I caught the scent of something in the air and I then realized where I smelt it before, it was the leech lovers scent, "how dare she come into this shop", then I saw another person come in it seemed it was girl, an Asian girl

"I know her from Paul's memories, that's Paul's imprint, god damn it this just like the plague or some thing, you just can't seem to get rid of them.

I turned back to Emily, just to give one last snort but then I smelt one last person, this smell was different, I looked back at the leech lover and growled lightly at her, but then I turned and saw a male who seemed to be looking at the chains on display, and I couldn't stop looking at him, why did I want to go to him, "why".

Then it hit me, it was like nothing I had ever felt before, "I think I am imprinting on him" no I have to stop myself now.

But then he turned around and I looked at his face, his eyes they caught me and drew me in, and I didn't want to break eye contact with him, I wanted to go over there and just say "Hi" to him , he continued to look back at me, then a blush appeared on his face, "he looks so adorable", I thought, but then I heard a giggle coming from Emily, "damn it she knows " I have to go now.

I willed myself into breaking eye contact with him and to walk into the back of the shop, but then I heard Emily laugh out loud, "Great I can't hide it now, Sam will know now even if I don't phase".

I wanted to look at him again, so I decided to eavesdrop from around the corner and listen to them,

"Hello my name is Mike" I heard his voice what an adorable voice, "damn it stop thinking like that."

I saw him reach his hand to touch Emily and Emily took his hand and shook it, but I don't why but that just pissed me off, "how dare she touch my Mike", and before I knew It I had grabbed the nearest thing to me which seemed to be a lamp and I smashed it up against the wall, I was shaking uncontrollable.

"Shit, I am going to phase", I got my emotions under control and left through the back door.

Back to Bella's point of view

After we talked a bit we got down to sorted out clothes for Mike and ang and yet again I was useless I sigh to my self. After we got every one clothes and every think Emily decided for all of us to get our make over

(Author notes: I do not know how to describe make-up so please use your imagination)

It was really weird letting Emily put lip stick on me, the colour was a very pale red it was almost pink in colour, and then she brushed some powder across my face, it was meant to give my skin a nice shine "I didn't have a clue what it even was", but then she pulled out some scissors, well they looked weird for a pair of scissors, which she then attacked my eyelash's with then.

Then I heard Emily say some thing to me.

"What colour do you want" she said.

"What" I asked.

"What colour hair colour do you want".

"Oh" now I had to think what colour do I want, as I was thinking, I remembered from my dream that I had, that the colour of the wolf and his fur was "red".

"Red, I would like to have red please Emily, but I don t want to totally go red" my dad would flip if I came back like that.

"Okay, I will just put some highlights in your hair, is that okay" she asked.

I nodded my head to her.

As she preparing my hair for the highlight I was going to have, she started talking to Angie and Mike about why they wanted a make over too, she was a very nosy person wasn't she. But they told her reasons that they had told me before.

Emily's point of view

As I stood there and listened to their reason as to why they wanted a make over I thought, "these two are so going to be easier to deal with than Bella", it was true these two didn't have the history with either of their wolfs, so its like a clean slate for the both of them, "perfect", but it was different for Bella, her and Jacob have a lot of history together.

"So you two, what colour do you guys went" I said to the both of them.

"I wouldn't mind having black highlights Emily" Mike said to me.

"I would like blue highlights please Emily" Angie said to me in a soft voice.

"Okay" then I just remembered the picnic and Sam's plan.

"So Angie, Mike would you guys like to come to the picnic we are having in La Push next week end" please say yes, please say yes, god please say yes.

(Author notes: The timeline for this fic is on a Friday)

"Well if Bella is going, I will go as well" Mike said.

"Yeah me too" said Angie.

"Bingo" I thought, as she was already invited, so that is a yes for all three of them then.

Back to Bella

Oh yeah the picnic, I was going to ask Angie about going with me, "Great "I thought, I now have two people going with me, but then I remembered about the deserts I needed to make, I still need help making them.

Emily looks like the kind of girl that looks like she knows how work in a kitchen.

"Hey Emily can I ask you for a favor, it's about the picnic" I asked.

"Sure" she replied.

"Well Billy asked for 11 trays of my deserts and I can't make them all by myself so I was wondering if you would help me to make them, the day before the picnic" I finally finished.

"Sure" she said, like it was nothing, well we will see when she finds out what we have to do to, in order to make my deserts.

"I can help too if you want Bella" Angie said to me.

"Yeah I know my way around the kitchen too you know" Mike said.

"Alright, thanks guys" I was so relived to have their help, I really was.

"Is it alright if I bring an extra set of hands then" she said.

I was kinda freaking out about having someone I don't know in my kitchen, but wait a minute, " is it female help" I asked, she didn't know Jake did she, I think I have lost it I am so paranoid.

"Yes" she said.

"Oh okay", back to my original thought of having a stranger in my house, yep I have lost it.

After we talked for a while, we got to know Emily better, I was now wanting for Angie to come out of the changing room, which I didn't know they had. We heard the curtain move and Angie stepped out, to say I was gob smacked was an understatement, she was just so pretty.

"Wow" was all I could say.

She had her hair styled into pig tails, but you could she the blue highlight trails in her hair, then she had a buttoned t-shirt with a black vest on top, and she was wearing a skirt, but you could also see she was wearing hot pants underneath the skirt, she also had boots on that went all the way up to her knees, and for the final touch, she seemed to have put some arm warmers on.

Then I heard the other curtain move and out stepped Mike, "bow chicka wow wow" Mike's hair was spiked up and each tip was highlight black, he was wearing a hoodie that was black which seemed to have the design of a claw mark to the side of his right arm in white, he was also wearing jeans that went over his feet, which was styled with lots of chains coming down from the left side of his Jeans.

"Again, bow chicka wow wow" I thought to myself.

"So do you two like the new you" Emily asked them.

They both nodded there heads in a yes very fast, they did really look so happy with their new appearance.

Just then my mobile phone went off and an unknown number was displayed on my mobile phones screen, who the hell was it, I thought as I answer it.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello this is the instructor of Zangan-Ryu, am I speaking to Bella swan" said a feminine voice.

Wow that was fast, I only handed in my application form this morning, maybe being the daughter of Chief of police did have its benefits.

"Yes that is me" I said.

"Great I will expect you at this address in one hour please for your first class of Zangan-Ryu".

"Okay" with that said the line went dead, I suddenly had a feeling of dread come over me.

Just then Angie's phone went off as well, I think she had the same conversation I just had, then the same thing happened again only this time it happened with Mike, "weird", but I had to ask them.

"Was that the instructor that just called you guys" I asked them.

"Yeah it was, she said we need to be there in an hour".

"Where do you need to be in an hour" Emily asked.

Oh right she doesn't know, what we were talking about.

"We are taking self defense training" and that reminded me of some thing I forgot to mention, "Oh I also forgot to tell you guys that Emily is going to be the instructor for weapon's training".

"Oh" Mike said

"Well we better get going to our first self defense class then, bye Emily and thanks again for everything" I said to her.

"Thank you so much for your help, bye Emily" Angie said.

"Yeah same here, bye Emily" Mike said waving his hand at Emily.

"See you guys tomorrow, don't forget to wear something comfortable" she said with a smirk.

"Okay" we all said in unison.

After that we got back in to my truck, only for me to realize, we don't know were the class is, but then I suddenly got a text from the instructor, tell us where we had to go and lucky for us it was only a 10 minute drive, so we started on our way and I noticed it was still in the old part of town, We got there with about two minutes to spar.

"Is this the place" Mike said.

"Yeah well it's meant to be" I said trying to reassure to only myself but the others as well.

"Hey guys look at this" Angie said.

She was looking at a sign that read "Dear new students Bella, Mike and Angela please wear these weights on your arms and legs and lightly jog to the selected location please, in order to reach this destination, you will have to follow the path ahead of you to get to the dojo" and then we looked to the side of the sign to see there were actually three pairs of weights for us to wear.

"I though she was joking" Mike said.

I saw Angie take one of the weights and place it on her arms.

"How heavy are they" I asked.

"They only weigh about 5 LB each" she replied.

"Each", that comes to 20 LP all together for just one person to wear.

There was silence for about a minute and then I saw Angie putting on the rest of the weights, now that got me out of my daze I was in, how could I forgot that I wanted to do this too, I can't have second thoughts about this or anything else ever again.

So I went over to Angie and put on the weights there was for me, they weren't heavy but I could tell they would slow me down, Mike did the same thing then I remembered the sign "jogging" maybe I should have put on the application, "can trip on flat surfaces", heck I would properly trip in a place with no gravity,

"Well we should properly get going we have only got half an hour to get there" I said they both replied with a nod.

So we started our jog, it was really hard at first because I was not used to jogging, I am used running for my life but not jogging, I could see Angie having trouble as well as, but Mike wasn't, "stupid jock", as we jogged we had to take breaks every now and then, I was out of breath every couple of feet and my arms was tired, my legs felt like they were going to drop off.

Angie was not looking any better than I was, but carried on, I looked at my mobile for the time it read 11.45 we had 15 minutes to get there.

"Guys we need to get moving we got fifteen minutes to be there" I said has I was getting back u.p

"Okay" Angie said.

"Sure" Mike sounded so sure of him self. "I hate men"

We started to jog again, and after a couple more feet I could see the outline of a building, "was that the dojo", finally we were here, I could see the opening of the building there, I could also see a woman, she looked like she was in her thirties and she was wearing what looked like a kickboxing outfit, "she looks familiar" than I remembered where I thought I saw her before, she was the one on the flyer, the woman that was breaking the cement tile with her bare hands, she had dark brown hair and she had really long powerful legs, her arms looked packed with muscle. After I was finished looking at her that was when reached the front of the building.

"Hi you must be my new students, please come in and I will tell you about what you will be learning".

We all nodded our heads, her voice had a commanding tone to it. As we came into the room, I looked around and noticed there was only one room, just one big room, "I am now going to demonstrate to you what you will be able to do after month of my training" she said she walked up to a tied up cinder block, she got into a stance, with her legs far apart, her left leg was bent and her arms were also far apart, the left one was close to her chest and the right arm was positioned away from her chest, she took a single breath and then the cinder block suddenly bloke, it shattered to pieces.

"Wow" I thought no one I knew had that kind of power, "well only if you wasn't a vampire", but still it was pretty cool coming from a human.

But I didn't think she was finished because she suddenly jumped up and when I mean she jumped up, she jumped up so fast, and she jumped up so high she reached the beam that on the ceiling.

"You will be ably to do this and so much more" she said she dropped down from the beam of the ceiling, I looked over to my two friends to see there reactions, there eyes and mouth was open so wide, I mean sure I am surprise too but I have experience in these things you know.

"Here, This is what you will be doing every day of the week, as well as every morning and every night" she said has she handed all of us a paper with loads of instructions on, "These are the things that I want you to do from when you wake up in the morning till you go to bed every night" she said "These are going to be your weights, that I will locked on to your body", Oh My God each of them must weigh at least 20LP each.

I looked down at the sheet of paper where all the instruction were which I was currently holding in my hands, When I suddenly started to feel the loss of blood from my face from thinking about all the things she wants us to do.

"She wants to kill me", that was all I could think about at the moment.

Angela's point of view

I can't believe what I just saw, it was so amazing to watch but a little scary too which at the same time it all excited me.

"Here, This is what you will be doing every day of the week, as well as every morning and every night" she said has she handed all of us a paper with loads of instructions on, "These are the things that I want you to do from when you wake up in the morning till you go to bed every night" she said "These are going to be your weights, that I will locked on to your body", Oh My God each of them must weigh at least 20LP each.

I looked down at the sheet of paper where all the instruction were which I was currently holding in my hands, When I suddenly started to feel the loss of blood from my face from thinking about all the things she wants us to do.

Talk about mission impossible, I thought.

"I wanted to live past the age of 18"

Mike's point of view

All I can say is "awesome" it really was ,I could only image that happening in a video game or some thing like along those lines, but this is out of this world and I really mean it.

"Here, This is what you will be doing every day of the week, as well as every morning and every night" she said has she handed all of us a paper with loads of instructions on, "These are the things that I want you to do from when you wake up in the morning till you go to bed every night" she said "These are going to be your weights, that I will locked on to your body", Oh My God each of them must weigh at least 20LP each.

I looked down at the sheet of paper where all the instruction were which I was currently holding in my hands, When I suddenly started to feel the loss of blood from my face from thinking about all the things she wants us to do.

"I wonder if it's too late to go write my will" I thought to myself

Instructors Point of view

It was so nice to mess with students again, I could see there faces it was so funny to look at them, but the one in the center "Bella" I think her name was didn't look that stunned, well I guess not she did run with vampires a while ago, and yes I know about vampires and I can kick any vampires butt from here to La Push in a matter of seconds. But the other two don t have a clue, "Oh well", I better start to explain a few things to them after that performance of mine.

"I will show you how to be strong, I will show how to use fear has a weapon, I will show you how to defend against the things that go bump in the night", I sounded so awesome at the moment I could see they were hanging on to my every word and "it felt great."

"But there is one thing you have to give me before any thing else", I needed to sound serious because this would let me know if they the commitment it took in them in order to do this. "I need you to give me your absolute trust and never question my orders" I said.

It surprised me because they all nodded they heads at the same time. They have such strong resolves.

"Well since you have had a rest and a bit of a breather, it's time for the torture to begin, oh I sorry did I say torture I meant training" if it was possible I be able to see there souls escaping right then and there.

"Oh and by the way my name is Maria Lockheart"

Leah's point of view (Sam's house)

God I hate pack meetings, they are so stupid and pointless, not to mention a complete waste of my time, really why am I even here, I want to be with Mike, "stop thinking like that and get a grip", yeah a grip of that ass, "oh my god" oh great Sam's about to talk, just great.

"Listen up guys, recently there have been quite a few scents from a number of different vampires so I think more of our people will change" he said, wait a minute does that my little brother might be one of the ones that change, no I can't, no I won't let that happen and just then Sam said something that nearly shattered my world, "I think Seth is about to start the change".

"No" I said and every one turned to look at me "I won't let Seth become a monster".

"I am sorry" was all Sam said.

"Stop apologizing it makes me sick to hear you say it" I snapped at him, god oh I hated when he said those three particular words to me, those words that to me felt like daggers that were stabbing in the back when ever he spoke them, those three words were the last thing he said to me when he shattered my heart. I hate those three words and I hate him.

"Anyway shouldn't we be going on patrol" Embry said, he was always the freaking peace keeper.

Wait if we phase they will know I have imprinted "shit" I am sure Emily has not been able to tell him yet, and I don't want none of them to find out yet either, what do I do, what the hell to I do, I got it what does every woman do when they don t want to do any thing.

"Sorry but I am going to have to pass on today's patrol" I said to them.

"No you are not" Sam said to me, I think he was about to use his alpha command on me so I had to act fast.

"Sorry but I am, do you want to find out what a PMSing werewolf can do when it's pissed off" I looked around the room and they all had there mouths hanging open I think I made them wet them self's "oh if only".

"Why don't you want to phase Leah, is it because you don t want us to see who you have imprinted on" he said with a smirk on his face.

"How the hell do you know" I screamed my whole body was trembling.

"Who else, Emily, she told me after you left the shop".

"But how, you have been on patrol all morning" I said, it was true,. he couldn't have been any where near Emily.

"It's a little thing called a mobile phone" and with that he pulled out a phone from within his pocket, "just because we are werewolves doesn't mean we have to be out dated".

"Damn technology" I thought.

Just then Emily decided to come in with a lot of muffins.

"Hi guys" she said to all the boys in the room.

"Hi Leah" she said with a big Cheshire grin on her face.

"I hate you" I said.

"Tell me some thing I don't know" she said "Oh before I forget, Jared I need to borrow Kim next week, more specifically on Friday, okay" she said directly to him.

"Why" he asked, he sounded concerned for some reason.

"Oh because Bella, Mike, Angie and me are making Bella's legendary deserts and she needs help so we are helping her on Friday before the day of the picnic so that everything is ready on time" she said, I have heard Bella makes a good desert because my mom will not shut up about it, maybe I can steal the recipe from Bella.

"Can I come and help" Paul asked, he sounded so desperate it was sickening but maybe I could help as well. I looked over to Jacob and he had the same expression as Paul. "What sad dogs" was all I could think at the moment, especially with how they looked like a dog that had just had there one taken away from them.

"Nope imprints only".

"That not fair" three voices said in unison.

Wait three damn it, I said it out loud too.

"Sorry no wolfs aloud" she said as she left the room.

End of chapter four

Hi guys I really hoped you like this fanfic I know, I really enjoyed writing it, this chapter was super long sp I really hope you liked it/

Please give thanks to my Beta –Reader "Fairy Angel Tia"

And I will hopefully update it by Wednesday

Please review


	5. The day before the pick nick

The day before the pick nick

Bella point of view

I felt dead and one point I thought I had died, it so horribly it felt death would be great relief for me, my whole body is full of pain muscle that I didn't know I had screamed at me for my stupidity, the things Maria asks us to do were inhuman I think that putting it nicely,

Flash back (u know you love them)

"right my new pupils I will explain to you want I want you to do every morning" she said "right but first please put these weights on" she said handing us the weights

We put them on one by one each piece at our time and then she came around each of us and used a key to lock the weights into place

"shouldn't we also have a key too" I said it made complete sense to me, the others nodded to me

"not until I see you are deem worthy" she said has walked back to wear she was previously standing before she moved, "now I want you guys to change into these uniform here" with that I looked over at the new uniform.

I think I was looking at the female ones because they had a very short unsleeved shirt that will show my navel area and it was white and there was a pair of black hot pants "there are a lot of hot pants in my life at the moment" and we even had foot wear also they where boots" I looked at the other uniform must have been men because it had 3 quarter shorts and boots that all. But I had to ask

"where are the changing rooms" I said looking around there weren't any rooms just four walls and a ceiling.

" well you can changed here or can stay in here new clothes that will be destroyed with how much sweat you be having today". what change in front of mike no, never ever. "well to do my training you will have to totally trust each other" well there that but no one has seen my unmentionables not even Edward, and that not because I didn't want to but he said he had no self control over himself. "what an excuse" but any way back to this topic, I sighed defeated she did ask us to trust her completely.

"mike turn around away from ang and more" he nodded and turned "and you if turn around I will install the fear of a woman in you" with that I felt satisfied.

As we got out of a new clothes and in to our new uniforms "you can put your new clothes over there in the corner when you are done"

"Are you and ang done bella" mike asked me

"yes you can turn around now mike" I said

And as I turned around mike was there topless with only shorts on I thought the top was under the shorts when I looked at them but a "bow chicka wow wow" what hell is wrong with me. Mike was a jock he was bound to have some muscle on him. I have to stop it

"were your top mike" ang said thank god

"male don t wear tops in this dojo girls" Maria said with a smirk on her face "now since you are all in gear I want you to run fifty times around the this dojo and mike you have will have another 20 to do and the reason is you already have muscle wear I want it but the girls hasn't" she said

I can live with that.

"but shouldn't they run 20 more to get muscle in the right place fast" mike said

"I didn't think of it like that mike you are right, 70 times around the dojo all of you" she in a commanding voice

"I hate men"

As we finished doing the laps I don t know how long it took. Because my phone was in my new genes and I can put my phone in this pocket "because hot pants have no pockets" I sighed. We all sat down, well I would say we dropped to the floor.

"Very good my students you did that in record time now that the worm up is over now I want you to do a hundred sit ups and a fifty push ups" I wanted to scream really loud right then.

Intermission

Even thinking about is making my body heart "oh the pain"

Back to the flash

After that was done my body ached every were.

"now that over with I want you to walk over to those stumps over there" she said

We walked over to stumps but I looked over to ang and mike and they were bathed in there own sweat "she was right" we would have destroyed our new clothes. As we got to the stumps there were three "one each" I thought.

"alright each of you pick a stump" I did what see wanted I picked the middle on my left was ang and my right was mike "alright I want you to copy my stance okay"

"okay" I though as I turned around she was in the stance she was when she showed us those moves that were completely outer this world. So I tried to copy it was hard because I was already so tired. "

"good all of you now I want use your left hand to punch the stump has hard has you can 50 times okay" she said

"what but if we do that we may break our skin" I said

"I sorry but your skin needs to harden it will get better in the future" she said with a warm smile on her face. "now to make this easier try to image the person you want to injure the most in the whole world"

Now that got me thinking I have two options Jacob or Edward lets see

Edward he became distance with me making me feel like crap and tells me that we are too different and that I was just a silly human girl, oh and he left me in a forest alone, what did he think would happen I go back to my house and do fricking homework after he destroyed my heart "idiot"

Jacob my own sun that totally left me for some new friends. I mean sure we were friends but I thought that we were getting some where I was getting better I wanted to be loved by him just him and I wanted to love him too but no it just left with explanation with no warnings left I was nothing to him.

But there is a third choice in this

Sam yes the leader that took my sun away, when I get enough strength I am going to end him or destroy what makes him a men, yes taking away my sun deserves a punishment yes.

Sam point of view

What was that chill down my spine it felt like some one was going end me.

Emily pint of view

I get the feeling I might never have those long nights with sam ever

"the horror" I thought

Back to flash

So that what I did I pictured sam face on the on the stump and I punched the stump full force with all my strength ………thud……."ouch" that really hurt and I have to do this 49 times more. I looked over to mike and he had the same expression on his face "pain" but then I heard another thud and looked at ang and she looked back.

"no pain no gain" she said to me

"wow Rambo" I thought

We all carried on with our hits after the 30th punch my skin did break and it did bleed and it did hurt but still went through 20 more, I looked to others to see there conditions it was the same there left hand was blooded.

"okay here some bandages for your hands" she aid we tied up our hands to put pressure on the wounds.

Thank god that was over

"now I want you to do the same with your other limbs" she said

"crap" I thought

After all that was over I dropped on my butt at least that didn't hurt, oh no wait no it did, I looked over my bandaged legs we did the same but we kicked the side of the stump, they were bloody.

"thank you my students for doings this I now it not easy butting so much faith in another person but this will make you strong, now class is over please carry your stumps home with you because I want you to this every morning and night until I say so okay, "she said taking a breathe "oh I will know if you don t do it okay" with that she was walking off.

"wait how are we meant to carry them back" I said she turned around

"well there is some rope there" she pointed to some rope" tie it to your back"

I had one thought going through my mind

"she is pure evil"

End of flash back

That was the most cruellest day ever. But at least Emily was so kind to use she is truly god gift to us

Flash back (two in one story I've gone mad)

It was finally the weekend and we didn't need to go to the dojo but we still needed to a our morning routines which was getting up doing a 10 mile run and then doing a those punches and kicks to those stumps "which still hurt" and our sit ups and push ups. But we still had our weapon class to deal with a made a appointment and I am going to keep it, mike and ang came around

"hi bella" mike said

I looked him over mike at mike he had the same hoodie on that new one he brought but he had 3 quarter genes you could see his shin was rapped with white bandage, you could see red spots on the clothe .

"hi mike I see you have done your training this morning" I said

"yeah my parents was so angry with me because the way I came home last night" he said

"well dad wasn't here when I came back or else he might have had a heartache when I collapsed on the sofa" I said

"yeah" mike replied

Just then ang pulled up to us in her car, when she got out she was lipping towards us, we decided to meet her half, but the thing is we was limping also.

"hey guys are you ready to go" ang said

Me and mike both nodded our heads, we lipped to my truck and started to go to Emily shop.

We got to Emily shop in was 12 o clock what she told us, we lipped through the door, it must have been quite funny to see us come through the door. Emily came through she had a worried look on her face

"oh my what happened to you guys" she said has she came to use

"a pure evil person that likes to train" I said mike and ang agreed with me

"well you look like shit" she said with a innocent smile

"thanks" I muttered

"well I guess training is off today " she said with a frown

"what why " I said

"Well if I trained you now there no doubt that you would need to go in to hospital"

"we look that bad" ang said

"yes" she replied bluntly

"well what are meant to do then now"

"well I say u all go home and rest your muscle because I think that what your instructor wanted today" Emily said

Now that sounded so heavenly to me rest I loved it. I looked over to ang and mike they had expression of relief it was all over there face.

"that sounds great what do you guys think" I said to ang and mike

"it sounds so great"

"yeah I will have to agree" mike said

"okay thanks Emily " with that we left the shop

End of flash back

And we did rest for all the weekend well except when we had to our exercises. I mean I don't want to know what she would do if we didn't do it, a shiver went up my spine. But we did learn one great thing in the week from Maria,

Flash back (last one) set in on wedsnday

"Okay my students I going to teach you the rock impact" she said

"rock impact" I thought sounds some thing like in a comic or some thing

"now do you remember what I first showed last week," she said

Do I ever of course who could forget some thing that great,

"this move is called rock impact because it can destroy a rock and only a rock can destroy a rock" she said

It kinder made sense to me.

"now I all hope you carried on with her exercises in the morning" she said

We all nodded our heads.

"great do you see those cement tiles that are tied to the ceiling by rope" she said pointing to the tiles

"I want you to use all your force in your punch just like you have been doing to the stumps"

I won t lie I was afraid that I might break my hand with this stunt I was really afraid. But I did give her my trust and she promised power to help become stronger.

I walked the tile and I got into the stance that was second nature to me now. I contracted all the power I had in my left arm I could feel some thing building up around my arm, it was like red mist covering it, it was like the mist was coming from my arm. Just then I felt some thing I was ready, I punched the centre of the tile

I was shocked surprised it shattered I pulled my hand to my chest it did sting a little I looked over to ang her tile was shattered and she was rubbing her hand to.

"that was awesome it shattered" I heard mike shout out

After all the shock I realised we did shattered tile cement and it felt great.

"great my students you have made me so pround now I must give you a warning if you hit any thing more than you can handle your had will fracture please keep that in mind please" she said

We all nodded to her

"now jump up to the first beam of this dojo please" she said

"I can do this, I can do this" I repeated in my head

I crouched down putting the same contraction into my legs as I did with my arms, that mist covered my legs arms now covered my legs and the same feeling I had was there "I was ready" with that I pushed off the ground I was surprised I was going up so fast for a second I felt so free not bound by gravity or any thing else I saw the beam and used one hand to grap the side of the beam to stop my self so I landed on the beam.

"oh yeah that was awesome" I heard mike say has I looked at him he was punching the air

"yeah it was awesome" I heard ang and I looked at her she had the same position has mike punching the air

"no we are awesome" as I punched my hand in the air

We all laughed at that moment we was strong together and nothing could rip us apart nothing.

"now my students don't let that get to your head now" she said to me "come hear I got some thing to explain to you "

I looked down it was quite far up but what th hell I fell down and luckily landed on my feet and it didn't sting, no fractured bones, nothing

"now please leave all questions to the end"

She took a breathe and started to talk

"now you may and seen a mist like stuff come out from your body and suround your body please tell me your colour

"red" I reply

"blue" I heard from ang

"black" I heard from mike

"Good you guys may not have noticed but your weights have been getting heavier each day now since I locked them to you, let me explain they mist you sure was your life energy and the weight use that life energy to make them more heavier, now do not worry your life will not shortened by using it in fact the more you use the more life energy you will have, because every time you use it doubles back."

Well that was a long explanation and it answered quite a lot of my questions

"this is so great don't you think bella" I heard ang next to me

"yeah it is we will be able to finally kick some ass and take names if any one messes with us right mike" I tuned to him

"yeah guys I can finally put people in there place for messing with us" he said

"okay now we have that out of the way, here your new work out schedule" she gave us all us dome paper I gasped it was all tripled what we usually do.

"Now I want you all to break 50 cement tiles and jump 50 times to the beams okay"

Pure evil

End of flash back

But now it was day before the pick nick and my body was so tired but I could move it, I was so thank full of Maria for letting us have the day off training, I was really thank full, but now I have to make my desert of 11 trays thank god I am going to have help Emily should be here soon,

Emily point of view

"please can I come"

Okay this has been going on all week with these three leah, Jacob, paul always asking to come it is getting on my nerves at least Jared isn't asking to come.

"so who has imprinted on who" Kim asked

I turned to her ignoring there constant pleas

"well Jacob has imprinted on bella swan you know the chiefs daughter" Kim nodded

"paul has imprinted on a girl named Angelia" she nodded again

"leah has imprinted on a guy named mike"

"what leah imprinted after giving you so much shit" she said

"hey no one asked you bitch" leah said

"hey don't talk her like that" Jared said

"oh go rump a tree you mongrel" leah said

"oh you just being bitchy because you cant be with your imprint"

Leah expression changed to one of sadness

"shut you up didn't it" Jared

"Jared don't be such an ass" Kim said "look around you"

Has I saw Jared looked around he saw paul and Jacob face mirroring leah face, screw it I can't take this any more.

"okay guys this is a possibility but I maybe can get your imprints to come hear"

I saw there gears in there minds shift and there faces exploded in to wolfy grins appear on there faces,

"how" Jared asked me

"well we all know bella making 11 trays of desert so may be I can persuade her to come hear and when she comes the other will follow" she said "but all of you can't be hear I need bella to think that I don t know you or she will become paranoid"

They all nodded there heads

"good now I need to phone bella up Jacob can I have the number please"

"what makes you think I know heart by heart" he said

I just gave him one of those looks, you know the ones where you know the person is bull shitting you

"here" Jacob said handing me a pieces of paper.

I dialled the number it rand a couple of times before

"hello" I heard Charlie on the other end

"this may work better than my original plan" I thought

"hello Charlie this Emily I was going help bella make the deserts for the pick nick" I said to him

"oh hi I will get bella" he said

"actually I just wanted to tell her that I think it would be better to do it here because I have bigger oven" I said please let this work

"oh will Jacob be there" he said

I could see Jacob tense up, how could I go about this now

"you don't have to be concerned I was actually planning on them patching things up with each other but I didn't know how I know Jacob would never leave her or hurt her, he like a dog he will always be loyal to bella I know that"

"you have no idea how right you are" I thought

"thanks Charlie" I said

"now all I have to do is cook some thing and I will give you a ring okay" he said

What did he mean when he said cook some thing. I just shrugged

"Well all we need to do is wait for he phone call" I said to them

Bella point of view

I can't believe dad tried to cook some thing and now the oven is totally useless what am going to do,

"sorry bella I forget I am cooking worst nightmare"

"now what am I going to use to cook my desert" I said

"well you could use one of your friends kitchens" he said

That right I could ask mike or ang but I couldn't possibly go to Emily because she lives in la push and I might see jake "I have to stop being so paranoid"

"I hear that Emily girl lives alone in a la push and she lives far away from the blacks

My dad does understand me not wanting to meet Jacob I can trust him completely.

Charlie point of view

I hate lying to her actually uley and the blacks live close together it only a fifteen minute walk to there house from each, my daughter needs to be happy and Jacob can do that for her she just needs to see it. But she might not go for it if I remember correctly Emily has wolf paintings on her walls and figurines maybe that will make her go.

"you know bella I heard Emily has a huge painting of a wolf in her house you know" I said to her

I could see the gears in her head moving when I said wolf.

Back to bella

Huge……….paintings ………..of ………..a ……….wolf

"sold"

"okay dad but I don't know Emily number" I said

"I know" he said holding up a pieces of paper "here" he said handing it me

"thanks" I said

I went over to the phone and dialled the number it only ringed twice then some picked it up

"hello"

I stopped I know that voices that heavly voices that I have longed for, hearing it in my dreams. That voices belonged to my sun

My jake

"hi"

What who gave my mouth permission to speak

End of chapter 5

Next chapter meeting the wolfs in the meadow

I have finished not has long has my last chapter but I think I did I good job next chapter is when they have the pick nick bella and Jacob finally talk and belly mike and ang go hiking for a meadow.

Please review don t just add this story to your alert please I need to know what you think of my fic please

Till next time

Hope fully this week end


	6. wolves and dreams

Chapter 6 - Meadow's and Wolfs

Jacob's point of view

I couldn't believe Bella was coming here, I can't wait to see her, "from a far" , and I still can't believe Charlie wants me to be with his daughter "jack pot", now all I have to do is wait for Charlie to call back, then I can finally see my Bella my moon.

Just then I heard the phone ring, so I went to picked it up just like I would normally.

"Hello" I said.

"Hi".

It was my moon, my moon said Hi to me, to me I can't believe it she said Hi to me. But then I realized the plan "crap", the plan I am going to ruin, I was about to say Hi back but Emily took the phone away from me.

"Hello Emily speaking" she said.

"Oh yes that was Billy's son, I don't know who he is but Billy said that he could do wonders with cars, and I needed mine looked at so he offered to come look at it, do you need me to come pick you up" I saw her brow crinkle, which means she was properly praying for this to work.

"So is it alright if I come and pick you up right now" she said she sounded relieved.

"Okay I will see you in an hour time then" she put down the phone "That was close Jacob, we nearly blew it, thank god for white lies" she said with a smirk.

I nodded my head.

"Now I am going to go pick her up, so you wolfs need to go and find a nice hiding spot were you can listen in on the conversations, so you can finally get to know your imprints better okay" she said.

We all nodded.

Bella's point of view

"Hi".

Who gave my mouth permission to speak, I don't why but I couldn't deny the fact that every fiber of my being wanted me to speak to him, I was just about to talk to my sun when the voice changed.

"Hello Emily speaking".

"Oh Hi Emily, is there anybody else there by any chance" there was no chance about it, he was there.

"Oh yes that was Billy's son, I don't know who he is but Billy said that he could do wonders with cars and I needed mine looked at so he offered to come look at it, do you need me to come pick you up" Emily replied, well that was true Jacob was a miracle workers with the cars, I remember going and sitting just to watch him fix the motorcycles, watching how his muscles flex with every move he made ………………get a hold of your self girl, I was mentally slapping myself.

"Oh, yes that would be alright" I replied trying to get the blush on my face controlled.

"Okay I will see you in about an hour then" she said, I put the phone down, I needed to prepare the ingredients for the move, now where is my Tupperware.

Time skip an hour

Angie and Mike came 20 min after the phone call, they were alright going down to La Push.

"I haven't been down to La Push since that time we all went surfing" Mike said.

"Yeah maybe we can go to the beach after wards" Angie said.

I did miss going down to La Push and to the beach, but going there reminded me too much of Jake, but I needed to be strong and face things head on, so what if I happened to come across Jake and his little gang, and if he starts with me I can just use the rock impact on him "yeah", I thought to myself.

"Sure" I replied

I heard a car pull up outside, so I took a look and saw a van came around, then I saw Emily getting out of the truck, with another girl "that must be the extra help" I thought, I then went to the front door and opened it and gestured for the both of them to come in.

"Hi Emily" I said.

"Hi Bella, This is Kim" she said gesturing towards the other girl.

(Author I do not know what Kim looks)

"Hi Bella, how are you enjoying forks" she said.

"It's heart breaking" I said flatly.

I saw Emily twitch when I said that, maybe I was being to blunt.

"But with great friends, it's livable" I said trying to repair the damage.

"Great, So can I ask how you make your famous deserts".

Well they are helping make it so why not share the secret with them.

"Well my desert is really three deserts combined, they have three layers, the first layer is the sponge layer and that is filled with home made whip cream and jam for the filling and then after that we make the ice cream layer which is made with three flavors vanilla, toffee and banana, we then separate the flavors using waffle biscuits, and then at the very top we make a fruit salad" I finished, and I looked around to see everyone was staring at me.

"You actually make and eat that" Kim said.

"Well I only make it once a year because of how long it takes so long to make it".

"How long does one take to make" Emily asked.

"2 hours" they gasped at me "but you don't need to worry, I have already done the whip cream and got the ice cream all that needs to do be done is the sponge and the fruit salad" they all looked relieved.

"If you don't mind Emily, could I use your oven to bake some cookies for the picnic as well" Angie said.

"Sure, we are gonna need all the food we can get" Emily said.

"Okay let's get moving then" Emily said.

Scene Change Emily's House

We walked into her house and noticed everywhere you looked there were wolves, I think I have died and gone to heaven. I need to ask her where she got all these from. They were so beautiful, and when I looked at the painting that my father had mentioned I couldn't stop looking at it, there stood a very proud black wolf, it was really huge and it was like the one from my dream but just a bit bigger, it was surrounded by a forest that looked incredibly beautiful, "not has beautiful as the one from my dream though".

Emily's point of view

"Oh my god" Bella was looking at all my wolf figurines, and she was also staring at the painting I did of Sam in his wolf form, is that drool coming out of her mouth.

Back to Bella

"Am I drooling" I though to myself, I wiped my mouth and I was drooling, get a hold of your self girl.

"Your house is beautiful Emily, where did you get such nice figurines from" I said.

"Oh I got them from shops around La Push" she said.

I would need to get the location of these shops.

We started to get everything ready, we were all in the kitchen preparing the big deserts, every one was doing there best and I was really thankful to have there company.

"So Bella, have you had any more dreams about that red wolf of yours" Emily asks.

Yes, yes I had dreams about a big red wolf, and each of the dreams were different from the last, very different.

"You properly think I am crazy to, but I had a dream about a very large silver wolf" every one turned to Angie.

"Really what was your dream about" Kim said.

"Well I was in this forest and there was a huge sliver wolf that came out from behind a tree, then he came towards me and he just laid down right next to me and I climbed on him, after I got on him, he ran through the forest and it was so amazing, I felt so free, then he jumped into a lake, after we were in the lake I think he turned into some thing but I woke up so I didn't know who what he turned into, it was very strange but at the same time it felt normal to" Angie said.

I was stunned that some else and a dream about a wolf.

"My dreams have been about a wolf too" now we all turned to Mike "yeah but mine was different, in my dream I was in a clearing and I was with a wolf that was grey in colour, we didn't do much, I was just rubbing the wolfs ears" Emily and Kim started to snicker when he said that, I wonder what the joke was.

My dreams have been different every time, After I wake up I feel a slight pain in my chest, every time I get that sort of dream, I don't know why but it feels as if some thing is missing, a part of me is missing "weird".

"Well they are some strange dreams you guys have been having" Kim said.

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow, it's going to be lots of fun".

"Well what is going to be happening tomorrow" Angie said.

"Well there are going to be lots of games, there will be a hat, filled with everyone's names, which will be called out from the hat, and they will form a group that they will have to stay in for the rest of the day" Emily said while smirking.

I don't like that smirk for some reason.

"Sounds fun I can't wait" Mike said.

Scene Change

Pau's point of view

I found a great hiding spot, I could see clearly into the kitchen, I was glad I could get here first before the others could come, I could see Angie there, she was by the oven ,she looked so beautiful, I heard a something behind me so I growled.

"This is my spot I came here first" I thought.

"Now don't be like that Paul you know this is the best spot" Jacob thought.

"Yeah I know that because I find it, now scram".

"Ladies please shut the hell up, I can't hear Mike speaking" Leah said.

"Fine" Jacob said.

"You properly think I am crazy to but I had a dream about a silver wolf" I heard my angel say, was she talking about me.

"Well I was in this forest and there was a huge sliver wolf that came out from behind a tree, then he came towards me and he just laid down right next to me and I climbed on him, after I got on him, he ran through the forest and it was so amazing, I felt so free, then he jumped into a lake, after we were in the lake I think he turned into some thing but I woke up so I didn't know who what he turned into, it was very strange but at the same time it felt normal to" Angie said.

Leah's point of view

"My dreams have been about a wolf too" now we all turned to Mike "yeah but mine was different, in my dream I was in a clearing and I was with a wolf that was grey in colour, we didn't do much, I was just rubbing the wolfs ears" I heard Emily and Kim start to snicker what bitches, but I wouldn't mind letting Mike do that to me.

Jacob's point of view

I couldn't stand it any more, I want to go to Bella, "screw waiting", as I was about to go to where Bella was, I was tackled to ground.

"Are you an idiot, do you want to ruin the plan" I heard Jared say to me.

"But I want to talk to her".

"I know its hard being away from your imprint believe me I know, but you three will have to trust Emily, have faith" Jared let me up.

Scene change in Emily's Front Room

Emily's point of view

We have finally finished with all the deserts, all of the deserts took about five hours to do, but we did it, we talked about a lots of things, I just needed to know some things about them for tomorrow "like I was planning anything" .

As I looked to my sofa I saw Mike, Angie and Bella completely asleep on my sofa, they all looked like they were dreaming, maybe they were dreaming about their wolfs again, that's properly true, but than I heard a pained moan come from Bella, her hand moved towards her chest like some think was gripping it "crap its happening faster than I thought".

"Emily what's happening" Kim said

"Bella, she's in pain because they have not accepted each other, they aren't together so she's in pain" I explained.

"This happened to you" I nodded my head.

"This will happen to Mike and Angie also" I said.

"Do they know" Kim asked.

"No they don't, that's why we need to hurry up and bring them together" I said, I was worried because the longer they were away from there wolfs, the more the wolfs would become more beast like and hunt them down, I cant let that happen to them "Sam will never forgive himself for what happened that day" I thought.

"We need to be ready when she wakes up, she is going to need some one to calm her down".

Scene change

Jake's point of view

What is this pain I am feeling, it feels like the beast with in me is trying to dominate, but why is it acting up now.

"Jacob what wrong" Jared asked.

"I don't know, I feel like some thing is trying to take over".

"You have to fight it Jacob, don't let it take control" a very commanding voice said.

A black wolf came out of the bush and came towards me.

"You need to be strong, I will explain later but you need to be strong now okay" he said.

I was trying but it was so hard, it as so strong, it was like it craved some thing, like it wanted some thing so bad that it wouldn't care about the consequences or who it hurt, just as long as it got what it wanted "so strong" I thought.

"If you give into the beast, the beast won't just go to Bella it will attack Bella, the beast will be too lost in its instincts to even remember Bella" Sam thought .

"Hurt Bella" no never I would never hurt Bella.

Scene change Bella's Dream

Okay this is not one of my usual dreams, I was in a forest a really dead forest , there was no life, no noise, all that makes a forest alive, the only light was from the moon. It was so cold, normally I only felt warmth in my dreams. Oh I hated the cold.

Snap

I heard a tree branch break I turned so quickly that I am sure I gave myself whiplash, I looked into the darkness, I shivered I was looking at two eyes that was also looking back at me, the eyes seemed to be coming towards me into the light of the moon, as it came into the light, I noticed it was my wolf that I always dreamed about, my red furred wolf.

But some thing was different, the eyes that held so much wisdom and love was replaced with eyes filled with rage and lust, they were so beast like, it was like it was hunting for some thing.

"Me" I thought

The wind blew and it carried the cold with it, it was harsh on my skin. I closed my eyes to protect them from the harsh wind, but I knew it was stupid to close them so I opened them up as soon as I could. I looked at the spot were the wolf stood but it wasn't there any more.

I felt a shadow come over me I looked up and there was the wolf only meter away from me, it moved towards me with its mouth wide open, ready to crush my existence with his, the only thing I could do was scream.

I screamed so loudly, I felt like I had split open my lungs.

Emily's point of view

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

That was it I knew she had that dream were the wolf attacked her.

"Bella's it okay" I said, I needed to calm her down.

"Bella what's wrong" I turned to Angie, who was now awake "who wouldn't be after that scream" I thought.

I could see Mike was awake too.

"It was just a nightmare guys nothing to worry about okay" I heard her say "it's been a long day I will phone my dad to pick us up" she said.

"There is no need, I will take you guys home, is that alright".

"Yeah" she said, but I could tell she was still freaked out about the dream, hell I was when I had mine and I had been alone, I wont let Bella go through it alone.

Scene change

Jake's point of view

I heard my moon cry out, what was wrong, hearing her scream like that, it gave me so much pain I don't what to hear her scream, it was unbearable to hear.

I wanted to go to her but I couldn't move Sam had used is alpha command on me, all my bones were locked into place.

I did the only thing I could, I howled to the sky, I wanted Bella to know I was here to embrace her, maybe my howl would calm her down and help her to know that it was safe.

Bella's point of view

I was in Emily's car I was stilled freaked about the dream, I could see Emily was worried at me.

"Was the dream that bad Bella" Angie said to me.

"Yes it felt so real, it was like I was seeing the future before me" I said.

"Do you want to talk about it" Emily asked me.

Sure, because its not good to hold things in so I told her about my dream she was listen to every word I said, taking in every thing.

"Well maybe the dream is telling you some thing" Emily said.

"Like what" don' t wear red because that would be classic "girl in red was killed by a wolf" I thought, yeah won't that be a head line.

"Well who does the wolf look like to you" she said.

I didn't have to think about who the wolf reminded me off, because I knew all along the wolf reminded me of the sun, because it was always so bright in my dreams. My sun would always be only one person.

"Jacob" I said.

But what does that mean, that Jake will hunt me down or I should stay away or should go to him what does it mean.

"Maybe the dream is telling you to try and patch things up with Jacob," Angie said.

"Or maybe try and sort every thing out" Mike said.

Okay every one is defending him again, this was getting old, I felt like all the people around me wanted me to work things out with Jacob, my Dad, Billy, Emily, every one it was suffocating me. Fine if you can't beat them join them.

"Fine if Jacob is there tomorrow at the picnic I will try to talk to him, but my conditions have to be met" they all looked at me funny.

"First Jacob must wear a collar and beg for me to talk to him, second he must tell me why he abandoned me, he doesn't have to tell me the truth but an explanation would be nice, they are my conditions" I said, I don t why I told them that for because they don't know Jacob Black so I had nothing to worry about.

I looked at Emily she had a huge grin on her face like some one just gave her a perfect present.

Time skip

Emily had just dropped us off at my house and I said my good byes to Angie and Mike, and I saw them off, my father wasn't back yet.

"Must be because of all those missing children and teenagers" there was quite a few going missing in Seattle and they needed all the help they could get there, so my father offered his support.

I climbed up the stairs to my room and took a shower, washing away all the tiredness from my body. I then got onto my bed and I felt something under me, so I felt around again and it was my Wicca book "oh yeah I have been so busy lately I completely forgot all about it" I thought.

Okay time to meditate I thought to myself, I got some random candles that was around the house, because I forget to buy some, I got into my cycle and I sat down in the lotus stance. Time to focus and clear my mind of every thing.

Scene change Emily's house

Emily's point of view

I had just walked through the front door to find Jacob, Leah and Paul sitting where Mike, Angie, and Bella were, it was kind of creepy, and anyway I had great news to tell them.

"Hey guys" I said, they looked at me like I had just walked in and they didn't know I was already here, you think it would be different, I mean with them being werewolves and all. Or maybe there were just distracted by there imprints scents.

"Oh, Hi Emily" Jared said.

"Hi, where's Kim" I asked.

"Oh she went home" he said.

"Did you protect the deserts like I asked you too" I said.

"Yeah Seth and Quil kept on moaning saying it was a crime to let food wait" he said "I finally had enough and asked Sam to use his alpha command on them".

"Oh" I replied "oh and by the way Jake you need to go get a collar on for tomorrow"

"Why" he said in an irritated voice.

"Well because when I was driving Bella home, she said if she saw you tomorrow at the picnic, she said she would talk to you, but there are conditions though" I said.

He jumped from his sit, he looked so excited I couldn't stand it any more I had to tell him, I told him about the conditions and what Bella said.

"I can't believe she wants to talk to me" Jacob said.

"Oh be quiet" Leah said.

"Yeah Jacob, you may be able to talk your imprint but what about ours" Paul said.

"Butt don't you see guys Angie and Mike are Bella's friends, so if we talk she will introduce them to us" Jacob said, he was right. Then I saw them light up with excitement too, every think was falling in to place.

I saw them run out side a couple of minutes later and I heard a howl.

Scene change (Unknown Location)

Bella's point of view

Where was I?

Where was I going?

I was in a forest, it was lush with vegetation I could hear several animals around me, the sun was shining every where. There was a path in front of me, which I was currently walking along it, I wasn't in my room mediating,

But I felt like I belonged here, I felt calm as I walked along the path that led me, I could see some thing ahead of me, I think it was a statue well two statues to be exact.

As I got closer I could see the statues, they were statues of wolves well one was but the other one was like a humanoid, it caught between human and wolf I got a closer look it had the torso of a man with all muscle chizzes on it, his arms and legs were that of a wolf, his arm were more longer and his hands was replaced by razor sharp claws,

"That's hot" I though to my self.

At the bottom of the statue it had words, that I could just barely make it out. "we w……..wa…………prot…………the………..pri………..of…..the……lake……………w…….wil……for…….l…..e……..th………wan……..s……..sa………..th…………..werewolves…………..

Okay so I could not read it all, but it sounded really interesting I could properly make out the words if some one gave me enough time.

But then I looked over to the other statue it had words too but they were more readable.

Until the princess awakens we will forever take this form.

But behind the statue there was a lake, a very beautiful lake, the sun light was reflected upon it, then I heard some thing move along the surface.

There right in front of my eyes was a very beautiful swan, it looked so graceful, it was the most purest white I had ever seen in my life.

"Come child" I heard some one speak "come to me" there it was again it was so soft to hear.

I walked past the statues and towards the lake where the swan was. I was about to speak but then I stopped.

"Child, my name is Odette" with that she flapped her wings at me.

Suddenly I felt pain come over me. I felt some thing hot on my back the pain was to much to bare.

Scene change Bella's Room

I was started to open my eyes, to look were I was, I was in my room I was shocked, I was sweating and panting, and the pain I had felt was real. I tried to move my back but it stung a little, I was so tired I only had enough energy to climb onto my bed and I soon drifted off to sleep, but I was worried, what if I had that dream again I don't want to be afraid any more, but then I heard the most beautiful howl that I had ever heard it was so soothing to me it was like music, so I drifted of to sleep.

Bella's Dream

(author notes listen to I wont say I am in love)

**Bold, angie, kim, Emily **

I was in a forest leaning against the tree when all of a sudden I started to sing.

If there a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history been there done that

Just then I saw Emily, Kim and Angie they started swaying there hips to sound of the music which only god knows where it was coming from.

**Who do you think you're kidding **

**He's the earth and heaven to you **

**Try keep it hidden, honey**

**We can see straight through**

Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!

**Girl ya can't conceal it**

**We know how ya feeling**

**Who you're thinking of**

Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

I had to get away from them, they were telling lies LIES I say, I started to walk more into the forest and stopped at a tree.

No chance no way

I won't say it, no no

Then they suddenly popped up behind the tree.

**You swoon you sigh **

**Why deny it uh-oh **

"LIES"

It's too cliché

I won't say I am in love

Never again

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip girl "of that ass"

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

OH

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you feeling **

**Baby we not buying **

**Hon, we saw ya it the hit the ceiling **

**Face it like a grown up **

**When you go own that **

**That ya got, got, got it bad **

No chance no way

I won't say it no no

I ran to try and get away from the madness but I tripped on some thing, I felt arms wrap around me I turned and saw it was Jake with that wonderful smile on his face.

**Give up give in **

**Check the grin your love **

Crap I was grinning, I pushed Jake away from me then he disappeared into the air like he was never there.

This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

**Your doin flips read our lips **

**your in love **

You're way off base

i wont say it

Get off my case

I wont say it

**Girls don't be proud it ok**

**Your in love **

**Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**At least out lound I wont say I in **

**looooooooooovvvvveeeeeee**

**Dream end **

**I have got to stop watching Disney when I go to bed **

**Scene change **

**Bella's Ttruck **

**I was driving down to La Push on my own, I woke up early because of a certain dream I had. I was on my way to the park were the picnic would be held and it was actually sunny no clouds in the sky, it was a nice day. I told Angie and Mike to meet me there. I was wearing 3 quarter length jeans with a studded belt, to go with it I had a t-shirt on that had a wolf pattern to it, my hair was loose around my shoulders, I got a hair band if I needed it to be tied back. **

**I arrived around 9 o clock, maybe I can help with preparations and all. As I got out of my truck and started walking to the area, as I got there I could see Emily there giving out orders she turned towards me and see looked startled for some reason, then I saw some people around her that was in Sam's little gang still the same no t-shirts on showing the world there sexy bodies. Emily started to walk up to me. **

"**Hi Bella, what you doing here so early" she said. **

"**Well I thought I would come and give a hand but I see you have already got all the muscle required" I said. **

"**Oh well thanks anyway, why don't you go over there to the flower field I will call you when I need a woman's touch" she giggled at me.**

"**Oh okay" has I started to walk off I heard her to me I turned around **

"**Oh Bella here I thought you might want some pictures here's a camera" she said handing me a camera. **

"**Oh thank you" I said well that was strange. **

**As I got to the flower field, I saw a bench so I decided to have a sit down, after 20 minutes I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. I was startled so I didn't here them move, sure I am no ninja but I thought I could tell when some one was near me, I turned around, I fell straight to the floor, the only thing I could hear was my own laughter throughout the field. **

**End of chapter six **

**How to you like that guys, I really did enjoy writing this chapter it was really fun I was watching a Disney film when I did the last bit. **

**Any way I will be going back to college on Monday so I will not be able to update until the weekend, well at least you got some think to look forward to right guys **

**Okay time for a vote from my loyal fans **

**Should Bella forgive and forget **

**Or should she still hold a grudge **

**And did you like Bella dream **

**Please review and people who are reading this and not reviewing that just bad manners please review it makes me want to write more when people review. **

**Give thanks to my beta reader "Fairy Angel Tia" **


	7. forgiveness

Sorry my readers I have just finshed college it was a really stressful week. Any way here chapter seven I will be updated twice a week now

No more college "breaks into song" Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)

Chapter 7 - Forgiveness

I couldn't stop laughing I really couldn't, there was my Jake on his knees looking at me with such puppies eyes, but that was not what got me laughing. It was the fact that he had a wolf ears and a tail and he had paws on his hands. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella forgive me" I barely heard him.

My laughing got controlled but I was giggling like a little school girl. I was took by surprised by his appearance, I loved it. But I have to be strong.

"Wolves don't talk you know" I said.

"Bark" he said.

Did he just bark, that made new giggles come out of my mouth. Then I had an idea I remembered from my day dream a while ago.

"Roll over" I said.

He looked at me surprised but then he rolled over. I was shocked he actually did that for me.

But then I remembered some thing when we was kids.

Flash back to Bella's child hood

"What's the matter Bella" Billy asked.

A little girl was standing in the garden crying her eyes out.

"Mom sniff said sniff I couldn't sniff have a dog" the girl said while using her arm to wipe away the tears.

"You know Bella a dog / wolf can be dangerous" Billy said.

"But sniff I want some thing sniff to remember you and Jake by" she tried to stop crying.

"I know that you are leaving because your parents are getting divorced" Billy said "but you will always be remembered here" he said pointing to his heart " and you will always remember us because of this" pointing to the girl chest"

"But what if I forget" said the girl.

"You will never forget Bella as long has you have this" pointing to her chest once again. "Come on I Jake has a present for you".

"Really" drying off her tears with her arms "its not worms is it".

"No worms" Billy said.

As we got into the house Billy put Bella down "why don't you call out to Jake".

"Okay, Jake" she shouted "Jake" she shouted again.

Just then a little boy came through the door, on his hands and knees he had wolf ears and a tail on him, he came up to Bella and put a piece of paper in her hands, it read "I will be your wolf for a day bells" it read.

"Really Jake you will be my wolf for a day" Bella said sounding really excited.

"Bark" Jake said nodding his head.

Bella hugged Jake and her happiness came back with double the amount.

"Do know any tricks Wolfy" the little girl asked.

"Bark" Jake said nodded his head.

"Roll over Wolfy".

End Of The Flashback

I can t believe I forgot that, that was the day that I went away from forks. But I still can't believe Jake remembered it from that long ago. A huge smile came a across my face, now I know I can forgive him every one deserves a second chance "except for people who break hearts on purpose".

"Jake" I said.

He looked straight at me, with eyes that glistened with so much love for me. "Will you be my Wolfy for today " I said.

"Bark" he nodded his so much I thought it was going to fall off his shoulders.

I giggled at him "would you like to come for a walk Jake" I said to him.

He nodded and stood up to his full height, which was really tall, I had to look up to him to be able to see his face. He gestured for me to walk with him into the forest, I didn't hesitant I walked along side him but I couldn't help but look at his tail on his trousers, I giggled again.

Has I walked with him into the almost soundless forest I kept on thinking how to ask why he suddenly changed and why he turned away from me for Sam.

"I am sorry" I heard, I looked up to Jake "you are waiting for an explanation".

"It's alright has long has you give me an explanation on why you suddenly left me, I will be happy" I said I really would be happy knowing why.

"Well you know that La Push has a council right" I nodded my head "well when we turn a certain age, we go though right of trials because we are the protectors of La Push, my Dad was quite stubborn in me doing this.

I interrupted "isn't that why there are police" I said.

"Well if you have not noticed La Push does not have a police force, well you could say we are the police force, we protect our people from danger" he said.

"What danger, what danger" I was getting really worried now, was he in danger.

"You know drug dealers, thief's that sort danger" he said to me.

"But what happens then after you stop them" I said I didn't want him to answer the way I think.

"We hand them over to the Forks police with evidence" he said that relived me.

"What do you mean, we" I said.

"You know the rest of the pack / gang, but it was even worse for Sam, because he had to do it all alone while we still had to go through the trial" he said.

"So he did it alone" I said.

"Yeah he taught us all, he's like my big brother, the one I never had".

Now I feel bad for taking a picture of him and throwing darts at it repeatedly over and over again. I will have to apologies to him.

"So is this why you didn't want to hang out with me any more" I said I was getting a little depressed about it.

"Now that wasn't it, well some of it but I was really angry at myself and some other people and I couldn't control it and kept on flipping out on people and I didn't want to do that to you" he said.

Now I understand he didn't want me around because he thought it would be dangerous for me to be in La Push. Well I gonna have to show him how strong I have become.

"Well Jake you don't have to worry anymore about my safety I have changed since the last time you saw me" taking a few steps a head of him.

"Yeah I have noticed you haven't fell over any thing yet" I heard snicker at his own joke.

"Hey I don't always fall over things, they just get in my way some times" I said trying to defend my self.

"Yeah because a root from a tree just happens to get in your way half the time" he said.

"Hey wolfs don't give lip now do they, they give piggy pack rides" I said.

"Bark" he said and as he crouched down to my level and presented his back to me. I climbed on.

Emily point of view

I heard Bella laugh really loudly "thank god it was going smoothly" because Paul and Leah were getting on my last nerves with there questions, I just hope Jacob doesn't screw it up. It was driving me insane. I saw them going into the forest. Sam doesn't want Bella to know that we are werewolves, because of the whole leech lover thing, which I found really stupid you can't help who fall for can you.

"When do you think the leech-lovers friends will come" Jared asked me.

"Soon and don't call her a leech lover" I said.

"Good because I have had enough of those two over there" he said pointing to Leah and Paul looking, well I would say glaring into the forest.

"Be quiet Jared, Jacob is talking about the lie he has to tell Bella" Paul said.

"I still don't understand why we have to lie to Bella about what Sam told me straight away" I said.

"Simply because Bella has been with the enemy, she dated a freaking leech for god sake how can we trust her" Jared said.

"Oh" I said "and what if Kim had dated a vampire before she met you, Jared would you lie to her" I said, I was getting annoyed with his attitude towards Bella.

He didn't answer because he knew that it would hurt to lie to her and that is exactly what they are making Jacob do all because her first love was a vampire.

"I take the silence has a no then" I said turning back to the forest. "And you best not call her a leech lover when Jacob brings her over.

"Why that is who she is" Jared, I could tell Jared was getting irritated with me.

"Well lets take some points into account" I said holding three fingers up " one Bella is a kind of girl that thinks she is not pretty, so when a Edward started to make an interest in her she must of felt over the moon and fallen in love with him and met his family witch properly came like a second family to her like we are" I said taking a breathe" second when Edward left he took that second family away from her now how would you feel if we all decided to leave you on your own, no Kim, no pack, nothing" I looked at his face and saw a look of horror on it, he must be thinking about it " just think how Bella must of felt, she properly thought she was unloved or she wasn't good enough for them any more, or she felt robbed of her happiness" I said taking another breathe " third if you ever mention the name leech-lover and Bella in the same sentence again you can forget me making you any food from know on" I took another breathe.

I looked at his face to try and see what emotion he was feeling, but he turned away from me and started walking off.

I looked back into the forest to try and see Bella or Jacob I looked over to Paul and Leah"

"Well what is going on" I said "does she believe the lie or not".

"Yeah she believes the lie" Paul said.

"There coming out of the forest" Leah said.

I looked at the forest and true to her words Bella and Jacob were coming out from a tree, with Bella on his back with a huge smile on her face mirroring the same smile shown on Jacob's face.

"Okay Paul get every one together its time Bella met the pack" I said.

Surprising Paul did what he was told, I would of though that he would be like Jared.

"You know I could properly relate to Bella better than any one here" Leah said in her voice calm which was normally filled with poison, I have missed that voice.

"Yes you could relate to Bella" I said.

"What you said to Jared affected all of us I think we never thought of it that way with Bella we thought she was dating the enemy and that was it" she said.

I nodded to her, I could see Bella and Jacob getting closer and closer with each large step he took.

Bella point of view

Nothing could ruin this moment for me now nothing, not even if Edward came in front of me right this second, I felt so comfortable on his wide shoulders that took so much burden on them, I wonder if he would let me help him and the gang some time on one of there so called patrols.

"So Bella would you like to meet the gang" my sun said to me.

"Are you sure" I said feeling a bit nervous.

"Sure they will love you Bella" he reassured me.

He was taking bigger steps now I could see the picnic area again, I saw Emily, and that girl that was looking at Mike and then I saw a lot of people coming to Emily's side, I recognized some of them like Embry, Quil and of course Sam and they were all topless yet again.

But then I noticed Jacob was not wearing a shirt and showing his glory to the world "why did I not notice it earlier" I could feel the blood going to my face has it turned red "focus Bella don t blush get it under control" with that said the blush went away.

Has I got to Emily she gave me a sly smile. Then it hit me "she knew Jake, she planned this" I think I will have to have a talk with her. Has we got there they were all bundled together.

"Hi Bella long time no see" Quill said I think he was the happiest one to see me "well other than Jake" I thought.

"Hi Quil" I waved in his direction.

"Hi Bella its great to see you" Embry said to me I waved to him too "now that you are here Jacob will stop moaning now, it was kinder giving us all a headache" he said.

I didn't know what he meant by that but it made me smile that Jake was thinking about me as well as missing me.

"Shut up Embry who asked you" Jacob said "now Bella here is the rest of the pack".

"Pack, sounds like you guys are wolves or werewolves to be exact" I said they would properly think I am crazy. But I heard all the guys choke on there own air "I was joking guys".

"Yeah she was joking right Bella" Jake said.

"Yeah every one knows that werewolves only come out when there is a full moon or when they are protecting there land" I said.

There all burst out laughing, did I miss the joke or something.

"That is Bella for you, always with the jokes" Jake said "any way you know Sam, Emily his girlfriend" girl friend no wonder she flinched when I mentioned his name when I first saw her "you already know dumb and dumber" pointing to Quil and Embry. I giggled at that "and these two are Paul and Leah"

I waved my hand and said a weak "Hi" who could blame me they all looked intimating all of them with muscles every where on there bodies, you could properly wash clothes on there abs, no don't think like that.

Just then I heard Angie car drive up with Mike with her she must have car pooled or some thing, why don't I introduce my pack to them.

"Hey Wolfy go over to those people", I told Jake he looked over to the directions and did what he was told.

"Hey Mike, Angie" I shouted.

I saw them turn there heads around to me, there faces held a surprised look then it turned into a smile,

"Hey guys this is my pet for today" I said to them.

They both laughed,

"So have you made up then" asked Angie

I nodded my head.

"That's great Bella" Mike said.

"Come on guys I want you to meet the pack" I giggled to my self "right Jake".

"Bark" he replied.

We turned around and walked back to the pack.

"Hey guys this is my pack Angie and Mike" I said.

"Hi" Angie said with her little voice, she can't help it there are practically naked what is a girl to do.

"Hi" Mike said,

Just then I think it was Paul came in front of Angie and pulled out his hand in front of her, "I think he is nervous"

"Hi my name is Paul" he said.

"I know "Angie said she took his hand into her own, even though it overlapped hers. "You told me remember" she said.

"You remembered" he said a little shocked.

"Yeah I always remember my friends" she said "I did say only friends can call me Angie right" she said smiling at him and looking into his eyes, I think I see sparks.

Then Leah was her name came in front of Mike, I think her skin was a little red "is she blushing" I thought.

"Hi you can call me Leah" she said to him with her eyes looking down.

"Hi Leah my name is Mike" he said offering his hand to her.

She took the hand and shook it again, I defiantly saw sparks fly that time around.

"Well it looks like every one is here we can star the games now" Emily said.

"Games" I said.

"Yeah games" she pulled out a hat from I don't know from were. And she a pulled out two slips "first pair is Jacob and Bella" now I know she had she had some thing to do with it "second pair is Mike and Leah and third pair are Angie and Paul" I heard a very loud yes coming from Paul. He must really like Angie. I think I need a word with him later. "And that is it".

"Wait what about the others" I said looking around.

"They have already been paired up" she said "so before we eat lets play capture the flag" she said.

"Capture the flag" I said.

"Yes you know how to play don't you" Emily said.

I nodded my head.

"Great now everyone to your flags" she said every one went to there flags I was still on Jakes back, why is he not tired I mean I know he's got the muscle to back it but maybe I should get off.

"Jake let me off okay" I felt his muscle tense.

"Don't worry Bella you are not heavy" he said could he read minds.

"Okay but how are we meant to win if we can't protect our flag Jake" I said.

"You want to win" he asked.

Yes I did want to win maybe I can prove that I am stronger now with this game.

"Yes I want to win" I said.

"Okay so we will win then" he said.

His voice gave me so much confidence it was amazing to beside Jake. We got to our flag it was black "very original" I thought.

I got the hair band that was on my arm and tied my hair in a pony tail.

"So I see you got some new clothes and some colour to your skin bells" Jake said.

"You can thank Emily for that" now do I tell about my wicka book "hell no" he might think I am crazy.

"Oh I will thank her all right" he said then he sniffed the hair "one of them is coming for the flag".

Then an idea hit me. I went to the flag and untied it and tied it to my belt. I heard a bush rustle and then I think it was Quil that came out at me with full force I was ready and was about to get into my stance but Jake moved so fast and tackled Quil to the ground with so much force, it kinder felt like a rock impact but with their whole body. I never knew they played so rough,

Just then another rustle came from the bush and out came Embry running straight at me.

"Run Bella, get the flag and" Jake yelled.

Run, no this looks like a great opportunity to show how stronger I am, I got into my stance ready "wait a minute I don't want to hurt Embry" maybe I can counter him and throw. Maria did teach use how to do that, "the hard way" I shuddered remembering, she just kept attacking us until we countered her moves,

"Give the flag up you know you are no match" he said with a smirk.

Okay maybe I did want to hurt him a bit, he tried to reach out for the flag that was tied around my belt I grabbed his arm and did a 180 so my back was turned towards him, I used my left leg to kick him in the shin "ouch " that felt like I was kicking a cement block should have used more force, but it had the desired affect his leg gave way, I used my back and my knees to flip him over me, he was straight on the floor like a sack of potatoes, with a shocked look on his face.

"Now who is not a match for me" I said has I put my foot on his chest, like a hunter that just got his kill.

I looked at Jake with his mouth open the same with Quil it was quite funny.

"What I told you I have changed" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yeah but that was awesome Bella you put Embry in his place I cant wait to tell the guys" Quil said I think he was trying not to laugh.

"It felt good to do it too" I said taking my foot of Embry "so where are the others" I asked.

"Well Paul and your friend went to the beach and Leah and your other friend went for a walk in the forest oh and Emily and Sam are at the picnic area involved in there each other" I saw him roll his eyes.

"Oh be quiet you will understand when get yours Quil" Jake said did he mean girlfriend.

"Wait Angie is alone with a guy" I said a little bit panicked not because she would get hurt by Paul could get messed up big time Angie is stronger than me,

"Don't worry Bella Paul will be putty in Angie's hands in no time flat" Jake said then I felt my stomach rumble,

"Well we better head back because Bella might eat us" Quil said.

"Sorry Quil but you wouldn't be enough for me" I said.

"I guess but I bet Jake could fill you up" I think I felt my face change into 20 different shades of red in just one second I knew what he meant by that statement.

Angie point of view

He asked me if I wanted to have a walk on the beach it was only a 5 minute drive away I said yes, I didn't know why but I knew I could trust him,

"So Angie do you go to Forks high school then" Paul asked.

"Yes Paul I do, what about you" I replied.

"Well I go to the reservation school" he said.

"Oh, I bet you have all the ladies after you" I said I didn't know what I was doing asking him these questions.

I saw him blush a little "cute" I thought in my head I wonder what he would look like with wolf ears and tails like Jacob had on.

"Not really I think they are scared of me" he said.

"Well they must be blind then" I said.

"Why would you say that" he asked.

"Because I have only just met you and I now by looking at you I know that you a kind person who would not hurt any one without reason" I said.

I saw his face turn, he looked so happy the next thing I knew I was embraced in a massive bear hug by Paul, my body was pressed against those hard muscles that were chiseled into his body, my body was heating up, normally I would push away put I felt so comfortable with his arms around me so I returned the embrace.

"Thank you" I heard him say.

" I always knew you was a whore Angie, but I didn't know you did it with trash too" I knew that voice, it belonged to my ex, what is he doing here it is the wrong time to mess with me, screw it he just ruined my comfortable moment.

Okay me readers time for another vote

Should angie beat the crap out of them

Should paul beat the crap out them

Or should bella suddenly appear and kick there arses all over the place


	8. fight

Chapter 8 fight

Angie's point of view

How dare that bastard interrupt this comfortable moment I am in, how dare he call me a whore after what he has done to me. "I should destroy him." I thought. But I don't really want to hurt him, he is such an idiot he properly doesn't even know what he is saying, so I will have mercy on him today.

I turned back to Paul and it looks like he was trembling and growling like a beast, now that was hot" what" Bella is not the only one allowed a beast fetish, I need to defuse the situation.

"Come on Paul lets go back" I said as I took his hand. As soon as my hand touched his, He stopped shaking and looked straight into my eyes and nodded his head.

I turned around and started walking back towards Paul's car.

"I though you said you wasn't ready to get physical Angie, but I see your already screwing around with some piece of trash, what a whore right guys" I heard laughter, they were laughing at Paul I don't care if they laugh at me but not my Paul "my Paul" what my Paul, where did that come from, wait I am losing focus, I need to focus on what bones I need to break.

(Author notes hello this is were the action is I don't have any experience in writing action so please bare with me)

I let go of Paul's hand and sprinted to the douche bags. They had a look of shock written on there faces especially Eric "the first that is gonna feel my wrath". I stopped right in front of Eric and raised my left leg to the centre of my body and kicked him in the centre of his stomach, I heard the air escape his lungs has he flew back 3 feet.

"You bitch" one of them said as he threw a sloppy punch at me, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me and he lost his balance, then I punched him in the face, he crashed to the ground and skidded on the surface.

I heard some coming behind me, I didn't need to look to see who it was, I just did a round house kick to his face, he fell to the ground like a tree that had just been cut down, "this is so much fun."

I was having fun until a shadow came over me I looked back and there was one them with a steel base ball pat already swigging down to me, I put up my arms to block it but I knew I was going to have damage to from this attack.

I saw a blur come in front of me so fast, and I heard the sound of a fist making contact with something I looked at the scene before me, I saw Paul's fist dented inside of the mental bat. He was shaking so bad he was growling so much "still think that is so hot".

"Don't, you , ever , touch, her" he said with so much power in his voice.

Scene change (back at the picnic before the fighting)

Bella's point of view.

"Hey Emily is the food done yet" I heard Jake say, he hasn't changed always thinking about his food.

"Yeah it will be done in 20 minutes" she replied.

Just then I got a weird feeling like I needed to get to Angie fast and I didn't know why.

"Yeah Jake do you want to go to the beach" I said knowing Angie was there "you know before the food is done" I said.

"Sure Bella are we taking your truck" he said.

"Yes is that okay" I said.

"Okay "

So as we were driving to the beach I saw Jake start to tremble a bit, I heard him mutter some thing about Paul and not in control. Okay now I need to get there fast, it took us 5 mines to get there, and I get out of my truck and onto the beach and what I saw nearly made my heart stop.

Angie's point of view

I looked at Paul lifting one guy in the air by his throat he was still shaking, he was protecting me, I felt so protected. But then I saw Eric stand up holding is stomach but then he pulled out an army knife from his back pocket, he was running to Paul.

"No" I shouted

I could feel my blue mist cover me it flowed to all my limbs "I don't care about the consequences" I didn't, I would protect Paul this is why I wanted strength for so I can protect the people I care about. I launched my self at Eric and stomped right in front of him this made a impact of the ground and Eric skidded to a halt, I pulled back my arm ready to crush his existence with my rock impact, I punched with all my might, I felt my punch had hit some thing hard.

My impact was stopped "what".

"Angie please calm down" that was Mikes voice.

It was Mike he had his hand in a cross stopping my punch. "Mike" I said.

"Yeah it's me" I calmed down after hearing his voice.

"Dammit let me go" that was Paul's voice I turned around and he was restrained and I think it was by Sam, Jared, Leah, and Jacob how did they get here so fast.

"Angie did you lose control" that was Bella's voice.

Bella's point of view

Seeing Angie doing her rock impact was kinda scary but seeing Mike block it kinda gave me relief then Jacob ran over to Paul to restrain him, he wasn't lying when they have anger issue's did they I walked up to Angie that was a little taken back from it all

"Angie did you lose control" I said.

"Sorry Bella" she said.

"It's alright you were doing it to protect so there is no problem" I said I heard movement behind me I saw Eric standing up with a knife in his hands. "So that was the reason" I didn't even give him chance to stand up I grabbed his wrist and applied pleasure enough for him to let go of the knife. And then I flipped him like a sack of potatoes onto his back. I turned back and I saw Angie calming Paul down. So I started to walk over there when Eric got up again "why the hell won he stay down".

"Well if it isn't Bella or should I say the La Push's new bike, no wonder Edward left you, he properly pitied you and went out with you, than he found out that you were such a slut and felt he properly thought he could find someone better than you, I mean even Jessica is better than you and she is a grade A slut" he said.

Something inside me snapped.

I felt some thing new inside bubble to the surface it wasn't my mist, this felt almost chaotic, it felt like it was begging to be realized in to the world, who I to say no to it.

All I knew is that I wanted was Eric to disappear forever.

Jacob's point of view

I can't believe this idiot almost exposed us to the public, but then I would not have to lie to Bella "stupid Sam using his alpha command on me" just then Angie came over, and asked Paul to calm down. Well that was a surprise Paul actually listen to some one other than Sam.

"Well if it isn't Bella or should I say the La Push's new bike, no wonder Edward left you, he properly pitied you and went out with you, than he found out that you were such a slut and felt he properly thought he could find someone better than you, I mean even Jessica is better than you and she is a grade A slut" he said

I felt like ripping the head of this person for saying or even talking to Bella, But than I felt some thing, it felt like my wolf was telling me to go to my imprint, but suddenly it started to get cloudy in the sky, the waves in the sea were getting dangerous, a harsh wind was coming over the beach from one direction. I looked in that direct. It felt like it was coming from Bella, then there was a lighting flash, it was so close. I walked over to Bella and saw her face, her eyes were glowing white like the moon in the night sky.

I didn't know what was happening but I needed to comfort Bella but I wanted to do some thing first, I punched the crap out of the human right in front of me, I could here his noise crack and give in and crumble under the pressure of my fist, he fell to the ground.

"Jake" I turned around and Bella was looking at me and looked a little depressed.

All the clouds disappeared from the sky and the waves calmed down also.

Bella's point of view

All I knew that I wanted Eric to disappear I didn't care how maybe a lighting bolt to his body would do it, but then I heard a crunch sound coming from Eric.

It was Jake he punched Eric right in his noise, did he hear what he said to me, did he protect my honour that was so amazingly adorable of him to do that, what a friend "yeah friend just friends" that made me a little depressed, but I pushed the thought away in the back of my mind.

"Jake"

He turned around and was looking at my face "crap" my depression must have showed on my face. It was a great time to smile.

"Bella are you okay" Jake said.

"Yeah I am okay thanks" I replied.

"No problem Bells" he said has he grinned at me, god I love that grin.

I heard a lot of commotion coming from behind so I turned to them and every one was in a circle around Angie and Mike was with Leah, very close to Leah.

I walked up to them and Paul was very excited, he was telling the guys some thing.

"She like went all Bruce lee on all there asses" I heard Paul say.

"No way Paul you was just imaging it" I heard Jared say well I think it was Jared.

"Actually me, Mike and Angie have been taking self defense classes every week day" I said everyone turned to me, I heard a growl come from Jared "what is his problem" I turn to Angie and her face was so red it was like a tomato, then I looked over to Mike, he was still standing next Leah, still very close and I looked at his neck I could see a red mark on it "interesting" a smirk was on my face, Mike looked at my direction and saw my smirk, he must have caught on to me and tried to cover it up "tried" being the main word.

"Anyway guys we should get back to Emily, she must be getting worried".

Scene change

We all got back to picnic area and all the food was set up on the tables, My Dad was talking to Billy, they looked like an old married couple "that was just a disturbing thought" and me and Jake would step brother and sister.

My dad looked over towards me and waved at me, and I waved back. I heard a grumble coming behind me I turned around and saw Jake was holding his stomach that well muscle stomach "god why don't these guys wear shirts" I said in my mind.

"Hungry Jake" I said with a giggle.

He just gave me that god like grin again.

"You bet I am" he said taking my hands in his and walking to the table with food on it.

I was hungry too, really hungry I don't know why but I just grabbed a plate and just put food after food on there, I looked at Jake's plate he had the same amount has mine on it. "He is a growing boy" but what is my excuse.

"Uh bells are you going to eat all that" he asked.

"Well are you going to eat all that" I said pointing to his plate.

He snickered.

"Touché" he said.

I smiled at him and we sat on the grass with the plates in our hands we sat in comfortable silence eating the food well I was inhaling mine, I was really hungry maybe I need to read more of my book when I get home.

It had gotten late now, every one was getting ready to pack up and leave.

"Come on Bella its time to go" my Dad said.

I know it was late but I am a grown woman I can do what I want.

"Okay" I shouted back.

"I am a grown woman I can do I want" I thought "shut up" I told my self.

"Well Jake are you doing any thing tomorrow" I asked.

Jake was just about open his mouth to respond, but then a commanding voice stopped him.

"Sorry Bella but Jake is busy all day long maybe you can see him the day after" Sam said.

"Oh" I said, I felt a little let down by this.

"come on Bella" dad shouted.

"I got to go now Jake I will phone you okay" I said walking off.

"Sure bells can't wait" he said.

I was walking and I saw Paul hug Angie and lift her and swing her around then I saw Sam going over there and Angie face became depressed then she walked over to me then.

Then I heard some come behind me I turned around and it was Mike with the same depressed look.

"What is the matter Mike" I asked.

"I asked Leah if she was free to hang out tomorrow but that Sam dude said she was busy".

"Same here Mike" I heard Angie say.

What was Sam doing, this really made it hard for me to take down his picture with darts in it. Then I had an idea.

"Hey guys do you want to go hiking tomorrow" I asked them.

"Sure I can get the stuff from the shop" Mike said.

"I can make the sandwiches okay" Angie said.

"And I have the location" I said "so we all meet up at my house tomorrow and I will use my truck okay guys".

"Bella come on" my dad shouted.

"See you guys tomorrow then, bye".

Scene change

Jake's point of view

"What the hell Sam" Paul shouted "why can't I be with Angie tomorrow".

"Yeah Sam you better have a good reason" Leah said.

"Yeah Sam or do you still want me to lie to Bella" I said he was really pissing me off.

"Jake I commanded you to lie to Bella because the Cullen's could still come back and she has not chosen a side yet, and if you have not forgotten the leeches on our land" he said.

"Bella is not on any ones side" I yelled/

"And that is the problem right there, if she is not on our side then which side is she on" Jared said.

"What the hell Jared".

"He kinda is right Jake" Paul said.

"How can you say that Paul, Angie is her friend her best friend what would Angie say, knowing what you were saying about Bella" I saw him wince "if any thing happens to Bella its down to you, if she knows I could protect her better" with that I stormed out I was very angry.

Scene change

Bella's point of view

Okay I was now reading my book in my bed I could read one more page, it said some thing about using my force to lift things up, it also had pointers to, stating that if you had a phrase to concentrate with it. "Well that is stupid" I thought.

Okay so lets try this out I saw my scrape book that was on the side of my desk. Okay I close my eyes and block out every thought in my head and imagine a hand lift up the book, I did for several minutes I was getting frustrated. But then I felt a pull of some thing inside my body. I opened my eyes, I gasped.

My whole desk was being lifted in the air I was amazed that I lost contraction and there was a crash, I swear the floor was going to give.

"Bella are you okay" I heard my dad shout.

What do I tell him "Sorry dad but I was practicing my Wicca craft and it got out of hand".

"Sorry dad but I fell out of my bed" I said, please believe me.

"With so much noise" he said.

He had a point.

"Sorry" I said.

"Alright Bella just has long as you are alright" I heard foot steps leave my door.

That was close, enough of that now I am going to sleep.

Scene change Bella's truck

"Okay guys we are here" I said to Angie and Mike.

"Great so where are we heading" Mike asked.

"Well I was looking at the maps one day and saw there was a meadow in this area so I thought it would be nice to hike there" I replied.

"So when you say hike you mean jump right" Mike said grinning.

"And when you say jump you mean our jumps right" Angie said.

We all grinned at that.

I pulled over to the dirt road and got out, we were all wearing 3 quarter shorts and tanks tops.

"Come on guys lets go" I said.

I jumped up I went higher and higher, I jumped so high up that I got on one of the tree branches. Then I got a wonderful idea well I saw it on a cartoon it was Naruto or some thing and they jumped the tree branches. I felt the branch that I was on shake with added weight.

"Bella come on you are meant to lead us there" Angie said.

"Oh right sorry guys I just had a good travel idea, watch me" I said.

"Then I started to jump from tree branch to tree branch I looked back in mid air to see Angie and Mike doing the same things.

"Great idea Bella" Mike grinned at me.

Then I just remembered some thing about the picnic.

"So Mike what was that mark on your neck at the picnic".

I looked at him to that he had a blush on his face.

"What mark" Angie said.

"Well Angie it seems while Mike was in the forest at the picnic he was attacked by a terrifying mouth" I said.

Angie made a gasp.

"It must have been terrifying Mike" Angie said dramatically.

"Shut up guys" his face was red.

"Okay we are here any ways lets go to ground" I said they nodded there heads.

We landed on the ground and started to jog to the clearing we entered it and it was the clearing and it had a very beautiful meadow, it had to have been the most beautiful one I have ever seen "but wait" I thought, I know this meadow this is were I meet my wolf in my dreams.

Then I got a feeling that I should be on guard that some thing was here, and that it was dangerous.

"Bella I am getting an awful feeling we should leave" Angie said.

"Yeah Bella" Mike said.

I completely agree with them, but then there was a black blur and then there rush of wind that blew through the meadow.

"Well if it isn't Bella swan".

I turned around and saw Laurent standing there with blood red eyes.

I was rooted to the spot, what about Angie and Mike they don t know anything about vampires and he is one of the vampires that likes human blood.

"Well Bella aren't you gonna introduce me to your new friends" he asked "well I guess it doesn't matter anyway you all look good enough to eat".

End of chapter 8

Time for a vote

Does he get his ass handed to him by Bella, Mike and Angie.

Or do the wolf's come to save them.

Hi guys how did you like that chapter, please review as I need the feed back as it makes me happy to know what you guys think.


	9. truth

Chapter 9 truth

What am I doing, how can be this be happening to use, I really want this to be a dream no a nightmare or any kind of illusion. But no it really is reality and it is happening now.

"bella you know this guy" mike asks

What do I say to them "oh sorry guys this is a bloodsucking vampire, no offence Laurent" I can't say that. I know we can try and run but he will properly be futile any way. My legs were feeling like jelly at the moment.

"so my dear bella why are you here" he said taking a few steps towards us.

" you know the usually hiking trips" I said "for teens to get eaten by vampires" I thought

"oh well you should be grateful that I have found other then Victoria" he said

"why" my voice sounded so weak

"well because I am going to give you and your friends swift death but if Victoria found you instead of me, well I don't even want to go into detail" he said with a grim face.

Well that opened up a new fear in me, an absolute fear in me.

"you better watch you say to bella" angie said getting into a stance

We could fight but his skins is marble, we can only crush cement sure we maybe able to hit him a few times each but or arms and legs would too hurt to any but lay down and except it. We are not even strong enough to rip off his limps,

"oh so tasty your blood must be very warm for you to be so hot headed" he said taking more steps to use.

" bella why do you know this nut job" mike said

"angie, mike when it happens run, run has fast has you can to back to forks" I said t didn't turn around leaving my eyes off the vampire would be too deadly even for a second.

"I can t resist any more, you all look tasty to say no to" he said

He pounced in the air, time slowed down.

"is that it" I heard a voice in my head. It sounded so familiar to me

"what" I asked

"all the blood, sweat, tears you have put in this new resolve, are you given up" it said

"no " I thought, all this time I have been training to defend myself and to protect my loved ones and not to take any crap from any one mythical or not.

"then show me Isabella Marie Swan show me your passion and resolve, I will bear witness to your strength" the voice faded from my mind time could see time move forward again.

I didn't need to concentrate on my red mist to come out it was already out covering me, I didn't even need to feel ready. I breathed in.

And I jumped right for Laurent, he was still in mid air he had a shocked look on his face, it didn't even phase me, I curled my body in a roll, and extended my leg and brought it down right on his shoulder, when I made contact it felt so hard, I thought my foot was going to crumble. Put I summoned more of my mist to my leg. With that Laurent was sent to the ground.

"I hope mike and angie got away" I thought

As I looked down to Laurent crashing down to earth a I saw a red blur come under were Laurent was going to crash. Then I heard an impact I looked and I saw angie doing a high kick to Laurent. Sending him into the air again. I was coming back to earth but I was still looking at Laurent fly through the air. Then I saw a black blur come in front of Laurent and with a another sound of an impact Laurent was sent flying in the air in the other directions until his body bounced from the ground.

I landed on the ground.

"what did I say I told you to run" I said to the pair

"bella do you really think we would leave you when a nut job is around a very hard nut job" mike started to caress his arms that punched Laurent. Now that you mention it my leg felt like it was going to shatter.

"guys we can do this all we need to do is disable him or knock him out" angie said

Knocking out a vampire that doesn't sleep is a brilliant plan, I imaged I rolled my eyes an to disable him I would need a flame thrower or napalm.

"you humans are quite surprising you know" very dark voice sounded

I whipped my head to see Laurent standing behind angie, it was so quick angie did a round house kick to his face, but he plucked out the air like it was a slow moving feather in the air, I saw angie face turn in to shock and pain. With on swift motion he swung angie in a 360 degree

"ANGIE" mike and me shouted, I could hear anther voice well a growl but I didn't care at the time.

I sprinted to angie defences I got into his range I was about unleash all my might into one last rock impact when I felt some thing crash into me with such force it felt like some thing would break. I adjusted my eyes for a second to see angie was used as a bat. And that was it I went flying to ground and skidded to a halt. I heard two more thumps next to me I lifted up my head to see mike and angie next to me. They were conscious and in pain "heck so was I" I groaned and tried to get up but it was too much to bare. I could only use my knee to support my self.

"well that was entertaining" he said was he mocking our effort. "well I must admit you humans amuse me maybe killing is a bad idea, you are all interesting, maybe I will take a page out of Aro books and make you newborns"

What he was going to turns us into vampires, I remembering wanting to turned to a vampire when I was with Edward, but how can I be with my sun if I cant be in his light any more, I would have to forget about Jacob I would never again feel his warmth on my body. I could never bare is children or even have dinner with him or even cry for him I would be dead in every way.

I lonely tear caressed my cheek and slid down my face. Then a shadow came over me

"I love you jake good bye" I spoke the final words I would every speak alive. I closed my eyes waiting.

Scene change

Jake point of view

We was on patrol early in the morning and now it was the afternoon we was all phased, I was still pissed at jared and sam .

"suck it up Jacob you know we are right" jared spoke

I forget I cant keep my thoughts to myself when I am phased I have no privacy in my own goddamn mind

"stop your whining Jacob we all have no privacy you don t hear them complaining" jared thought

"you know jared what the hell is your problem" I thought

I came to a halt and so did jared I bared my fangs at him.

"you are my problem Jacob, you couldn't have imprinted on one the girls in reservation but no you had to imprint on a freaking vampire lover didn't you" thought jared

"how dare you call her that" I didn't care if he was a member of the pack no calls bella that " do you think I like that she has run with vampires no I don't I hate it all my existence, I cant stand the thought of her and that leech together it even hurts to know that leech hurt her and broke her heart" I said showing him the memories of bella lifeless expression every time I would visit her "but it cant be helped her first love was a vampire"

"that its, that problem right there her first love was a vampire"

This is getting annoying why can t he understand what I am saying.

"look you idiot lets put it this was have you ever asked kim who her first love was" I thought

"no" he thought

"I bet you if you ask her she will remember that name in a heart beat because that what first loves are, they hold a special place inside the heart for any one" I thought. "do you understand know"

"shut up Jacob you don't what you are talking about with kim, and what you said just proofs she will go back to that leech, dammit jake I trying to look out for our family here but you don t seem care any more"

"no you don't seem the care when I imprinted on bella we became part of the family part of the pack like Emily and kim the others accepted them like sisters"

"that different" he thought

"how the hell is that different, and if you even mention the world leech with bella name I will go for your throat" I thought using every bit of restrain I have.

"because she is an outsider from the tribe" he thought

"what" I thought confused

"The three of them are outsiders to the tribe, have you ever thought what will happen when she goes off to college and leaves you they are not tied down to la push like we are" he thought so that the whole reason why he is so against bella not just bella but angie and what is face

"hey is has a name you know" leah thoughts came through .

"leah what are you doing here" I thought

" we came because some one is discussing our imprints" paul thought

"well it is true they will leave and you will follow and break up the pack" thought jared

"no that will never happen" paul thought

"so what if it happens" leah thought it true leah wouldn't care if she left the pack

Just then I smelled the air I got sniff of a sickening sweet smell in the air "leech" I thought

"what the hell are you all doing" boomed a commanding voices " there is a leech on our land and you are arguing, get your crap together and move out" thought his commanding voice.

Yep that sam and he sounds angry

"yes I am angry" he voice boomed again

"I miss my privacy"

"same here" every one thought

I was running through the woods, the one thing I like about being a werewolf was total freedom of running any were, feeling the wind on my face feeling it go through my fur.

But back on the main subject we finally got the scent of the leech that been on our land, we were running to the meadow, but then I felt the emotion of leah, and paul go through the roof,

"no, no, no ,no no" paul was chanting in his head he was running faster now

"not mike don't let him be here not there" leah said matching paul speed

Then I smelled it, the smell that I have always loved, the smell of my moon, "what" this scent was bella is was coming from the meadow were the bloodsucker was.

"no" I said "please bella I am coming"

I ran faster than my four legs would take me, I came up with paul and leah I could see the meadow and bella with mike and angie there with the vampire.

"stop" alpha voice roared in my head

I stopped right there my bones locked into place.

"sam let me go NOW!" leah shouted through the minds of the pack

"no leah we cant attack yet what if he is a Cullen"

"screw the cullen a vampire I near my angie" paul roared

Sam stayed silent and watched all of us were there ready.

Just the leach jumped in the air aiming for bella, I tried so hard to move but my body was locked in place I couldn't move . I was locked in place I could only stare as my bella jumped in the air and gave a axe kick to guy "WHAT!" the leech was falling to ground fast but then angie came under him fast and place a high kick to his stomach sending him flying in the air.

"told you my girl got skills" paul said.

Then mike jumped in the air and punched the vampire right in his stomach again, the leech went flying again until he bounced on the ground,

"yeah that my man" leah said

"god only you three would such freaks as imprints" quil thoughts with a snicker

I saw bella land on the ground I could hear them start to talk "no don't take your eyes off him" I was panicking" SAM" I shouted to him. I turned towards him. It looks like he was in a trance. He looks like he just got out off it

"go" he said in his alpha voice

"angie" I heard paul shout with mike and bella

Angie was being swung around by her leg in a 360 motion by the vampire, I saw bella dash towards him she was going pretty fast. I started to sprint to the meadow I saw bella get hit with angie.

"angie" paul voice sounded so desperate so full of hurt and worry.

Bella skidded to the ground to a halt. I got scent of blood in the air "bella blood"

"Mike" leah shouted

I looked back and saw mike was about to jump at the leech but the vampire through angie at him making them both collide, they crashed to the ground with a heavy thump right next to bella.

"well I must admit you humans amuse me maybe killing is a bad idea, you are all interesting, maybe I will take a page out of Aro books and make you newborns" what was he going to do to them, what the hell are newborns. I wont let him I jumped over bella and in between the leech, he had shocked look on his face.

Bella point of view

My eyes was closed I was waiting for the pain to come, so I opened my eyes. And right in front of me was the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, it had the most glorious red fur I had ever seen, I think I have seen it some where, if it wasn't for this pain in my head I could concentrate on it better. I could feel some thing warm slide down my head I breathed it was the smell of blood "great" I thought

I heard a moan and a gasp come from both sides of me and turned around and I noticed that there were 6 more giant wolfs around me "is this heaven" then I heard the moan again it was angie trying to get up but it look like her legs were too hurt to do so she let out a painful moan. When she tried to get up. One of the wolfs turned it head around I think it was the grey one it looked at angie and started to shake. Like it was locked in place. But angie stared at the wolf like she knew the beast I think I hear her say paul names. I heard a movement on the other side of me it was mike it was getting up, he didn't take that much damage. But then he looked at on of the wolfs took he was staring in one of there eyes and he also said leah too.

I could all the wolfs start to growl at Laurent, if he could crap himself I think he would. I also tried to get up but my arm went into unbearable pain I let out mumble scream "yep my arm is dislocated" I thought, I saw the wolf head whip around to me I looked into his, those are the same beautiful eyes I see in my dreams but more beautiful they were like my suns eyes

"jake" I said

I heard wolf whine.

"well bella looks you have some mutts that protect you but they will turn on you one day" he said before a blur replaced him, I heard a very loud growl coming from black one, with that wolfs dashed inside the woods.

After every that happened it in such short amount of time I wanted to sleep so badly my head was so light headed.

"bella stay awake okay" I heard mike say then I felt my self being lifted on his back. I rapped my arm around his neck.

"mike" I said

"hang on" he said

he went to ang and lifted her up bridal style, it cant be thinking what I think he is going to do,

"mike stop you will hurt her legs giving that pressure on them" I said

"it the only way" mike said I could see and feel his black mist come over him he was contracting it on his legs I could he pops go off in his legs "he must be damaging his muscles" I heard a painful mumble come from mike.

"please stop mike" angie said

"forgive me" he said

With that we was in the air every time mike landed I could hear him try to hide a grunt, he was jumping really far now, I knew he would take more damage to his legs with each grater distances, why did I let things get this far I knew vampires existed I should I have told them about them we could have been killed today.

Mike jumped again but this time it was different if like mike lost his balance in the air. I lost my hold of mike, Mike then twisted his body so his back was to the ground and he grabbed my hand and pulled me in with angie. Before that I got a look at his legs they were covered in blood "so much damage" I thought. But what was he doing now we was getting closer to earth.

"no mike" angie said

All he did was smile

We came back down to earth hard that mike body bouced from the earth he let out an out an earth shattering scream we me angie both flopped to the earth with a tiny thud. I looked over to mike he was unconscious. I looked over at angie she was as well, I could feel my eyes getting heavy, I knew I was going to sleep so I welcomed it

"jake" I mumble

Scene change

Alice point of view

What have I just scene our bella kicking the crap out of Laurent and what was she wearing, it was all going good till she talked to her friends she knows not to take her eyes off your vampire, I knew we shouldn't have left her, but no Edward had to be a idiot about it is own fault for his own pain, but then I saw in my vision that bella was on the floor bleeding from her head

"well I must admit you humans amuse me maybe killing is a bad idea, you are all interesting, maybe I will take a page out of Aro books and make you newborns" what no Laurent cant change her "even though she would rock has a vampire just think how awesome it would be. But then my vision was blocked not stopped blocked for some reason "okay panic is now in" felt some one grab my waist

"Alice are you okay" my jasper says to me

"yes but we need to go to forks right now" I said to him

"why" he said

"I will explain on the way"

End of chapter 9

Okay people how do you like that.

Voting time people

Should bella wake up in the hospital

Should bella wake up in Emily house

Hello my readers I am so sorry for the late update will you forgive me "insert puppy eyes" please any way this is not had a beta reader to read through so I hope there is no mistakes in it, if there is I am sorry when my beta reader has finished I will upload the new one okay now I need your votes people. I have been reading a lot of fanfic where bella goes to volturi "cant spell" and I am love with them especially when bella becomes the princess and I love all the pairing but I hate Edward pairing I cant stand to read them I don t why I just cant and my second favourite pairing is Emmett and bella awesome pairing and I am ranting sorry.

Please review and people who are reading this and not reviewing well shame on you hope fully I will get another chapter in on wedsnday

Peace out


	10. passion

Chapter 10 passion

My head hurts

That is all I could think of at the moment. It really hurt my mind was coming back to I could still remember what happened, I could never ever forget. My conscious I could feel I was beginning wake. But the main question is.

Where am I

Where is angie and mike

What happened

Was we found

That was it I couldn't take any more I opened my eyes and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack there were a lot of topless guys looking at me, I looked at my right and saw a can of whip cream, now if my head wasn't still hurting me I would made a better conclusion but I wasn't, so I could do the only thing I could do I screamed.

"bella it alright calm down" I heard some say over my screaming

What does he mean it okay, I have just woken up to a room full half naked men that have muscle coming out of every inch of there body I mean do these guys take steroids or some thing, and what hell is with the whip cream on the side and he tells me that it alright.

"guys give her some room" a very calm voice said over "you are scaring the poor girl"

Scaring is not the word I would use this is terrifying, I was breathing very hard after my screaming session after taking in some breathes I mind was back on track.

"bella it alright now you are safe" I recognise that voice my sun is here

"jake" I said

"yeah it's me" he replied

It is him, my sun well this is not so bad but.

I looked underneath the cover and my face fell into complete shock I was in my underwear "this can not be happening" sure I may be wearing ane summers product but I was in a house full of men with whip cream on the side "what happened to me"

"bella are you feeling alright" he asked

"what makes you think I am not alright, I woke up to see I am surrounded by men with no shirts and whip cream on the side of the bed and I am in my under wear, now tell me jake thus this seem alright to you" I said if he answer is wrong I will open up the wrath gates on his ass and it will not be pretty

Jacob point of view

She has just been attacked by a vampire stood her ground well for a 10 seconds and she is complaining about waking up to guys looking at her and in her under wear, which I have not seen because Emily kicked us out when she was dressing her wounds and checking to see if there were more. I mean I would be more shocked then any thing.

"depends where you are looking at this from" I replied "smooth" I thought

Emily point of view

I could hear bella scream, so I looked in the room yep all the guys are in the room well except paul he has been with angie all this time not taking his eyes of her for even a minute sam had to order him to sleep eat and every thing the same is with leah, I have never seen her so upset, well I have put I don't like to go there.

As I entered the room I thought she just woke up by screaming you know a night mare and all, I got in there and looked at the counter by my bed there was a empty can of whipped cream on the side "damn I forget to remove it" then it all clicked in to place bella waking up to see guys around her nearly in there birthday suits and she see the whip cream, what is a girl to think, plus she is in her under wear ann summers I believe "girl got taste" okay time to get this handled.

"guys give her some room" a I said "you are scaring the poor girl"

They all walked out of the room, except for Jacob.

"but I wanted to ask how she did that awesome axe kick" quill said with embry nodding

"yeah you don t see that every day do you a little human like bella doing that and also the other two" embry said.

"you mean angie and mike" embry said

"yeah that mike dude looks like a complete crap but the weird thing is that he has healed in two days that really fast" quill said

"that is why sam is trying to find mike family tree to see if mike has any ancestors from the la push" I said

"that wouldn't work would it, I mean the blood would be too deluded" embry said

"what makes you think I am not alright, I woke up to see I am surrounded my men with no shirts and whip cream on the side of the bed and I am in my under wear, now tell me jake thus this seem alright to you" god if Jacob answer this wrong, wait he will answer this wrong he freaking guy an 16 year that even worse.

"depends where you are looking at this from" I heard jake say

Yep time to intervene as I walked in, I could see bella would chew Jacob out if he did not leave

"jake I think sam needs you can you go to him" I asked

"I need to be here with bella" he said okay, new plan

"guys I will make a really special dinner if you take Jacob for a run" I said I knew that would only work on embry, quil and jared well kim wasn't here so he was up to every think.

"okay Emily any thing for food, I mean you" quil said

"no I don't want to go" but it was too late for him the dye has been cast and now they are taking him away, he is struggling though quite a bit but that all.

Now back to bella.

"hi bella" I said

"hey Emily, do you know why I am in my undies" she asked

"well sam found you out in the forest and brought back here and because I was the only female here at the time I had to undress to see to your wounds okay" I looked at her face and seen relief " don't worry I have only seen your summers gear" with that blush surfaced .

Well I don t think I should be the one to tell about the whole wolf thing right

"so I am in your house then" I nodded "whip cream"

Okay now it my time to blush I can t help it I am addicted to it and sam his my favourite desert she will understand one day.

"hey don't judge me" I said

"who would judge what goes on between close door" she smirks

Close door yeah, not happening "damn wolf minds"

just then bell got a look of complete shock

"is mike and angie okay" she blurted out

"yes bella the are fine angie is alright she has woken up a couple of times but overall she is all right" I said she had a confused look on her face.

"how long have I been out for" she said

"you have been out for 2 days bella" I said and wait for the burst

"WHAT" she shouted "what about Charlie does he know what am I going tell him, oh my god I totally missed my training session with Maria she is oing to flip out" she was breathing quite hard now.

"yes sam phoned Charlie and said you had an accident, he wanted to come get you but there was no one to look after you because Charlie had to go to seatle and help with missing cases" I said

"oh"

"oh and Maria did phone you on your mobile I answered and I told her and she said she will come over today I told she didn't have to but she was very demanding and sound quite pissed off"

"That Maria for you"

We talked about small stuff I didn't ask what happened because I already know and she would properly tell a complete obvious lie like I fell into tree, okay in short time I have known bella she could properly do that. But what want answering is how she could do that course what quil time it was quite amazing at the least maybe I could take some lessons, I feel like a mother to these wolfs but I cant discipline then, I would love to discipline sam "no don't think like that clean thoughts Emily, clean thoughts.

"is mike okay" bella asked

Now how do I put this to her.

"yes he is actually he may not be able to walk for a day or two but he is phone" I said

She had a look of disbelief on her face like she knew that would be impossible to do. Well she does know about vampires and all so I do not understand why sam does not let jake tell her I mean it really cruel,

"so Emily is every alright" she asked

"yeah surprisingly you are all healing really fast" I said

"that great"

She asked if she could get her clothes back on so, I let and helped her if she needed it. She helped into the your dinning room, where surprisingly angie was and paul, he was helping her stand.

"bella" she shouted

Bella point of view

"bella" oh god it is so good to hear her voice now,

I powered walk to her and was about to hug the life out of her again, when the paul guy growled at me "growled" oh it was the wrong day to mess with me today.

paul point of view

I cant believe my angie was hurt, I know who to blame bella is to blame because if she did not know the damn leeches angie would not have been hurt. Look at her walking over here, thinking she si getting any where near angie well one good growl should stop her in her tracks.

Back to bella point of view

Maybe I get impact him out the way, I think I have enough energy for that.

As I came close to angie paul got in my way "just what I wanted" I gathered a little bit og mist and covered my hands, has I has I grabbed hold of his shoulder I put pressure on it and pushed him out the way, he crashed to the floor. "that will teach to get in my way" he had a shocked expression on his face "what does he think that cause I am girl that I can t do any thing" I heard a giggle coming from Emily. Now back to angie I put my arms around angie and hugged her.

"I saw that" she said

"saw what" I asked innocently.

"using her mist like that on paul" she said

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I said still deny, deny, deny

"hey bella, I see you are misusing the mist I see" I heard mike say

I turned around and saw mike "wow" that wasn't mike at all that was some one else completely, he was in his boxers, just his boxers. If I didn't already have my sun I was so get a piece of that "what" I am not vain. But look at him he just got a body like paul and Jacob muscle coming out of every piece o him "buns of steel" now I know some thing is up.

"mike" I said power walking to him but then I heard a growl coming from behind him "what his with people and growling at me" I know not in the mood I am seriously getting pissed off "wait" I don't get pissed of easterly what happening to me

"leah point of view"

Stupid sam thinking mike going to turn in a wolf, even I would not wish that on any body even my worse enemies, but I have to agree with sam that some thing is wrong with mike I mean you don't get muscle over night "well unless you are use" but I don't get mike here and that all that matters, but if only I could get him my own bedroom "I would found out what so great about whip cream"

"mike" I heard bella voice I am not really angry at her for knowing vampires anymore, I mean you cant predict the future because that just plain cheesy

Some where in a car Alice just sneezed (do vampire sneeze)

I was angry at her coming towards mike and he is only in his boxers "where a camera when you need it" I growled at her tha should stp her in her tracks,

Yep she did stop but now she looks pissed off, I have just noticed that paul is on the floor with a shocked look on his face "crap he must have growled at her too "I know he blames her"

As I looked at her eyes turned a moonlight white "what" my inner wolf was telling me to move out the way, I moved her eyes turned to normal.

Back to bella

She moved out the way "that more like it" as I was about hug mike I got nudged out the way by angie.

"hey that first was mine angie" I said

"sorry bella but you was taking to long" she replied

"there enough room for you both to hug me" he said

"right" I rolled my eyes at him but still gave in

We all hugged but I was forgetting one key thing "he is in his under wear" you are hugging a person with five percent of his clothes off.

"mike" I said

"yes bella" he replied

"but some clothes please" I said

"oh right" he said leaving the room with leah in tow

After he returned fully clothed we got to talking about things surprisingly no on talked about why we was out in the woods, but I knew angie and mike would want answer when we are alone. Emily had made us some muffins, I offered to help, she refused saying her kitchen her work.

Just then the door suddenly flew open and I saw a blur and I was tackle by a giant or some thing, I looked at the tackler and it was jake "wait why would he tackle me"

"bella are you okay are you still hurting, do you need me to change your bandages" jake was hysterical he needed to be slapped but being in his arms made me complete jelly.

"Yeah I am alright" I said "now I am"

"bella we need you answer some questions" sam said

What is this some I m under arrest or some thing "oh" they are like the police in la push. But now I need to make a lie "okay bella you can do his"

"okay fire away chief" I said he raised an eye brow at me "I thought he would get it with him being in charge with every"

"why was you in the woods" he said

Wow that one was easy

"taking a hike in the woods right guys" they both nodded

"you know your father said to you to stay out of the woods didn't he" he said how he is playing the father card

"my father says a lot of things, I don t remember all of what he says" that it, good keep it up

"so how did you get those injuries on you" he said

"well you know me I tripped while we was on top of a trail and I fell backwards and it was quite an long trail down but these to tried to catch me but I guess they came with me" I said, yes use my clumsiness has excuse that way it believable. "go bella, go bella, it your birthday, indeed" doing a little happy dance in my head.

"cut the crap bella" he shouted "tell me the truth now"

Okay did just shout at me I am no mood to be shouted at today.

"truth, truth you cant handle the truth" seriously you cant handle the truth I only handle it because I fell for the idiot. I mean what am meant to say, yes vampires and big ass wolfs exist I would be taken to a insane asylum before you can say "great googly moogly"

"tell me now bella, what was you doing hiking in the woods" he shouted

"hey don t shout at bella if she says we fell, we fell" angie standing up, always defending me "love that girl" but I cant help to wonder though if she just doing it to get in a fight.

"stay out of this, we are asking her" I think his name is jared

"don't you talk to her like that, and her has a name dumbass" I shouted back at him standing up my self, I am seriously getting pissed off.

"what you call me you leech lover" he replied shouting

"what did you just call me" I said my voice had gone cold

"you heard me" he said

"every calm down" this was jake

Emily point of view

Why did sam have say that for, he knows bella is not going to say a vampire attacked her and her friends every one will think she is crazy, I mean he didn't even want to tell about the werewolf's and she is just going click the pieces together you know and find out by her self.

I got out of my mind when I heard jared call bella a leech lover, didn't I warn him about that name. but then sky started to get cloudy well more cloudy than usually, there was no storm broadcast today.

"weird"

Back to bella

"who the hell is shouting at my students" I know that voice that voice is maria

"Maria" I asked

Scene change

Alice point of view

"alice, so what you are saying is that bella got attacked by Laurent but whipped his ass for about ten seconds and you vision got blocked" jasper said to me

"yes that is why we are heading to forks to see if see is turned or dead" I said I didn't want her to dead that is the most worst thing I can imagine. "and if she is changed we will have to bring her back with us" I said in a hopeful"

"back to Edward, alice" he said

"no I don t think bella will forgive him for breaking it off like that, I mean any insane woman would kill a person for just saying she was a distraction" I said "I know I would" I thought

"so we are not telling Edward about this" jasper said

"no, we are not because he is too busy with Tanya, well I should say Tanya trying to get busy with him" I said it true Tanya is really trying to get Edward has a mate and I can she Edward breaking he says he loves her.

"what are we not telling Edward" a booming voice came from behind

"that bella might be dead or changed so we are going to forks to find out" jasper said to Emmett "what Emmett"

"jasper" I said

"I only have one word for you guys" he said "shotgun

"what" I said

"you did not expect me not come to see my sister did you" he said

I just had to smile at him.

"but what about rose" I said knowing she does not like bella

"well what she does know will not hurt her" with a smiles spread against his cheeks.

"okay lets go to forks and save our sister" I said

End of chapter

Okay vote time

Should maria just leave with her students

Should maria total kick butt and tell them about werewolf's and vampires

Should Emily learn to fight too or not.

Hello my reades it seems my beta reader has dissapeared from th face of the internet and i can t get in touch so this is un beta proofed sorry if it confuses people any way peace out


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 lesson

Bella point of view

Well Maria is here and she sounds really pissed off too, I mean who you would never shout at her students "it gets you a free whoop ass"

Well there she was standing in the door frame with her hair swaying in the wind, she did have a very pissed of look on her face.

"Emily I recommend we go over into a corner this is not going to be pretty" I said to her, she nodded her head "you too Jake" I said to him surprisingly he followed me like a dog.

I saw Angie taking Paul well taking Paul, Paul was following like a lost puppy just like Jake maybe they have wolf in the blood too, well mike was already in a safe distance already.

"Bella" I heard Maria say in a commending voice

"Yes Maria ma'am" I said in a quick voice

"Who shouted at you just now" she said

Then the jack ass suddenly stands tall "he properly thinks he can intimidate her with his size wrong move jerk" I thought

"I did" he proclaims

"Well looks like the wolf gene is active once again" Maria said

Wolf gene, what is she going on about, I could feel Jake tense up beside me "weird" I thought

"You don't know any think" the jack ass said "crazy bitch" he said

"Emily do you have any insurance on this place" I said to her

Emily point of view

Crap she knows and not afraid to tell, this could back fire on us. Bella may think that we betrayed her again by lying to her and if she goes the others will follow, I have to think of an outcome that suites both parties.

"Emily do you have any insurance on this place" Bella said to me

"Yes I have insurance" I said

who wouldn't have insurance when you feed werewolf's in your house, that just common sense I mean one wrong word and some one might phase and destroy a wall or some thing,

Bella point of view

"Yes I have insurance" I said

"Great" I said

Because Maria is totally going to destroy this place.

Just then Maria turned her gaze to my direction, but she was looking at Jake so I turned towards Jake, but Jake was looking at me with such love and happiness in his eyes, there really where beautiful just like a wolfs eyes, they show such loyalty in them, then I broke off the gaze because staring in those eyes is dangerous I have no self control what so ever. Turning back Maria she had her eyes on Angie and what is name again, Paul yes Paul he had the same look at Jake. Then she stared mike and that Leah girl yep the same look but with a little scowl. But she looked at mike weird like she was trying to deceiver some thing.

Maria point of view

Well it looks like all my students have fallen for a wolf, I can t believe they have imprinted on my students, I need to have good talk with these pups later a good talk, but when I said wolf gene they all looked confused has a deer in a head light, I don't think they didn't tell them right, because that just totally unacceptable. My students will not be lied to, I need to have a talk with the alpha because I will not allow this to go on further, but first I need to teach this pup a lesson

Bella point of view

"Hey you, I am talking to you" the idiot spoke again this is not going to end well

With speed I have never seen before Maria was in front of Jared and griped him by the ear, a loud whine escaped his lips, I could barely see a purple like mist around her fingers, she must giving it some pressure on his ear. His knees buckle under him "leave it to Maria to bring a giant to it knees with one touch"

"now I am about to talk to my students so I don't want to hear a noise out of you okay" she said in such a voice that said if you do say any think your balls are forfeit, " now Bella, mike, Angie I know you got attacked two days ago, because no human can possibly hurt you" she said

"It true" I thought not meant to brag but chuck Norris got nothing on me and my round house kicks.

"So the only other creature that hurt you his a vampire" I heard two gasp fill out the room, wait should I act surprised "don't worry Bella you can tell them in your own time" she nods to me

"Wait vampires exist" mike said

"yes and that is what attacked you two days ago, sorry my students but I was away on business so I could come to your adds" she said, "any ways lucky for you guys your local werewolf's were there to save you" she said

"You mean those big wolfs" Angie said

I could feel Jake tense up beside me is muscle all locked it to place "what wrong with him" wait there shouldn't he be freaked out too, Maria just said vampires and big handsome wolfs exist and he not shocked, there is some thing wrong here.

Wait there no one else is freaking out here, well except those two, but they should be shocked or gob smacked to say the least. Okay time to use her brain for some thing other than thinking of Jake "this is going to hard"

One Jake said that he is the protector of that lands in la push right

Two those huge handsome wolfs especially the red that had the same eyes has Jake

Oh my god my sun is a werewolf

"Now guys why don't you say thank you to the werewolf"

"you don't know what yo" Sam tried to shout but it appeared that a chair was magically thrown across the room to Sam face, he stumble to the floor "what did I say about noises, but I don't really need to say any more it looks like Bella already knows" I heard her say but I was too busy trying to get through all my thoughts

Giants wolfs exist, did Jake lie to me, does he just want the information I had on the vampires, did he just want to use me,

I turned to his eyes they held so much love for me, but the lie didn't he trust me, that just made me angry why did he not tell me. Did he think I was going to run off?

"It was all Sam and Jared idea to hide from you guys" Emily said

"what" Maria said "your alpha denied you your imprints" she said imprints what hell is that if I was not so angry right I would think about some more, so Sam was trying to interfere with me and Jake. Well I picture is not going to be enough for my darts the real will person will have to do now.

"That it you two wolfs need to be taught a lesson" she said

This cant be good

Just then Jared got out of the grip of Maria "what makes you think a human can take to a werewolf" he never got to finished his sentence because a very nice steel toe boot was in his face, there was such force into the kick that it felt like a wave of pure force came into the room, it was like a gust of wind was trying to push me back.

Jared went flying into the wall really fast if he had been it more harder his head would have come off, "messy" Jared went through the wall like a pen going through wet paper "I am so glad she has insurance for this place"

Then her purple mist covered her body but is wasn't like mine or Angie, mike this contracted I could tell because well I saw Angie mist it was always wavy and untamed,

Then she disappeared and relocated her self on Sam shoulder, no really she was standing on his shoulder "wow" I thought

"leaders have to take responsibility for there actions and others" she said bring her leg backwards like she was going to kick a soccer ball and that what she did, there was that gust of wind again that was in the room again but surprising Sam went straight through the recently made hole in the wall. "

I heard a whimper next to me, it was Emily even though Sam should have his ass handed to him, and I do not need to see my friend upset "time to be selfless"

"Maria could you possibly go easy on them please" I asked

"Why" she asked

Oh no that is her teaching voice you cant disobey her when she is using that voices oh my god you have to think Bella what does Maria like better than fighting "think girl, think" what does she like more than fighting, I got it

"Because you are making your new student upset by beating her boyfriend up"

An expression of pure happiness appeared on her face.

"New student you say what is your name" Maria said coming closer to Emily

"Emily ma'am" Emily said

"Great, what a strong name well I suppose I best do make there lesson short right, my new student" Maria said

"Please forgive me Emily" I thought

Just then Maria walked outside I was curious to see how she would finish it. I got to the door and looked out there was Maria standing just looking at the idiots that where shaking uncontrollable, what where they that angry at getting a beat down by a girl "sexist" I thought I waked out a bit more.

But then they exploded into wolfs it looked like a wolf just came from there body there were huge and beautiful "but they had nothing compared red russet wolf" I thought

(Sorry I wanted to describe the phase better but my English is crap and I am English)

They charged at Maria every step the wolfs made was like thunder when he touched the earth, and they were headed straight for Maria, should I be worried about her, "on second thought "

Maria was concentrating a lot of her mist in her palm, it kinder looks like a ball or and very bright ball of her mist, the one wolfs jumped in the air and the other on took the to the ground "one takes the hi the other takes the low, well at least there dumb in there wolfs forms"

I saw smirk form on her face, she stretched out her hand and relished all of her mist onto the wolfs, the wolfs looked like there were trying to get past an invisible wall but it only lasted a second they were thrown across yard to the forest, the force was that great that a tree didn't stop them.

The after shock was so powerful it felt like a hurricane wind was against me; I heard glass of the windows shatter under the pressure of the force. I heard scream, Emily was being pushed back by the force I grabbed her by the arm, but I was losing my balance too "I though she said she would make this a quick lesson" I was just about to be pushed by force of the wind until something warm wrapped around me pulling me to a hug I turned my head to see Jake face full of worry for me "how the hell are you meant to angry when you stare at a face like that it is not possible "it really is unfair"

He pulled me into an embrace and pulled Emily into it as well, the winds calmed down and every think settled.

"That was intense" Jake said

"No that was Maria" I replied

"I am going to check on Sam" she said running to broken trees.

That right I should check Angie and mike, as I tried to escape the embrace of my sun, which I was finding really hard to do, not because I didn't want to but the Jake would not let me go, letting out a breathe "sigh" I might has well take him with me

"Come on Jake I want to check on the guys" I said

As we walked inside the house still in his embrace, as I entered I saw Paul had the same embrace has me and Jake, they were by the window, and Angie had a look of pure joy on her face. "I can t say it because she is being embraced by Paul or the fact that she saw some thing that she might be learning"

"Hey Bella, do you think Maria will teach us that" Angie said

"Figures"

I looked over at mike who was standing and had Leah in an embrace, I saw Leah skin darken oh her face is she blushing, mike had a worried look on his face and he had sweat coming of his forehead, "is he coming down with fever" but the before I could ask Embry and quill decided to make themselves known

"Bella that was awesome what that lady did" quill said

"Yeah, she took Jared and sam like there where nothing" Embry said

"Well that should be a lesson it self don t screw with Maria" I said

"Any way Bella we are sorry for not telling you but Sam kinder the boss what he says goes literally" Embry

"So you have no will of your own" I asked that kinder unfair

"No we have will but if says some thing in his alpha voices we have to obey" Embry said

Wow that sucks for you guys, "what" it does, but I think I this matter I need to talk to people who aren't mythical for a change I mean what hell is next a mermaid is going to slap me with her fin. I think I have had enough of mythical creates. But being in this warm embrace is kinda melting,

"So Bella are you upset with me" my Jake says

Truthfully yes I am a bit upset with the lying but if he couldn't I can t upset but I think I do need to talk some one, Emily has good ears.

"I am not upset with you Jake, just the situation"

Just then Maria decided to come in.

"right then Bella, Angie mike I need to take you guys home because your parents will stop ringing me, and Charlie will stop bothering me over the phone" Maria said oh well going home what joy

"Maria you know that move you did outside are we going to learn it" Angie asks, trust Angie to want to new move"

"Yes my little warrior you will be, it will be in a few months time so I need my new student to be up to pair" she said,

"what new student" mike asks in the corner still embracing Leah, which I thought she would have made some comment but I think her mind is complete jelly

"My new student Emily, which reminds me I will have to take her today to start training" she said

"What put Emily was meant to make special dinner today" quill said followed by a nodding Embry

Suddenly the air in the room got very heavy

"do you always rely on Emily cooking or does she do all the cooking for you boys" she said stepping closer to quivering boys "my student will not be a maid" Maria says you just got to love the way she protects her students. "I think you boys need a lesson"

I would save them but I have had enough with giving out mercy and it does piss me off that all these boys in the house leave it to Emily to cook and clean.

"There only one thing we can do Embry" quill said while getting to a pounce stance

"You are right quill, for our wolf pride we must"

"Run for our ass" they both shouted while jumping through a window.

"This is so much fun" I heard Maria say and than disappear

"Crazy" I thought

Scene change

Emily point of view

Has I came to Sam naked body lying on the ground I thought to my self "I have to get some restraint here"

Maria must have blasted with some force because I think Sam is just coming around.

"Sam" I asked

"Emily I made a big mistake" he said

I know he was only trying to look out for the pack but he did it the wrong way I mean I was not tied down to la push until Sam came into my life. I just have to remind him of that.

"I know Sam but you had good intentions but you still don t understand that Bella, mike and Angie are already tied to la push now" I said it was true

"How" he said

"will remember when you told me about wolfs and being imprinted on" he nodded his " I felt like I was betraying Leah every second of the day and every word you spoke to me was like a betrayal to her and I decided to leave didn't I" he flinched "but I couldn't leave you, I couldn't it was like some things was telling to be with you, you think you only imprint but you are wrong because I fell in love with you the moment my eyes meant yours" I said and with that meant his lips with mine

Scene change

Alice point of view

We have just arrived in forks, and I just had a vision of Edward giving in to Tanya, I feel like breaking some thing, that no good brother of mine brings a human in our lives, not just any human but Bella that selfless person I have ever meant, even if Edward didn't bring Bella in our life's I would of, and I would of turned her of course "if she wanted to" I mean she is beautiful and caring, I still can t believe the he did it though to break up like that and saying the family doesn't want her we would taken her still if Edward dumped because she is our sister. God damn that was a long rant, I still feel like breaking some thing,

"Hey sis what got you so tense" Emmett says

"Well I just feel like breaking some thing in pieces" I trustily said

"Well why not try Edward room I sure you can find some thing to break" Emmett says with a grin

"Wonderful and I have just the musical item to which to destroy" I said

"Why do I feel mischief coming from you two" jaspers

"Oh jasper finished with every thing" I said

"Yeah, are you going to answer my question" he says

"Well me and Emmett are going to destroy a certain piano" I said with a grin

"Great but I get dips on his Volvo" he said crap why didn't I think of that

"Any ways guys I think we need to go home before we go to Bella to check the latest news in town ok" I say they both nod

Bella we are coming

End of chapter 11

Any guys here 11 sorry so late my internet kinder died on me so I couldn't upload any way I need you guys to give me some mythical creatures for mike to turn into please because he will be turning in the next chapter.

But now the vote should Bella meet Alice at her

Home

Cullen's house

Or just a random place likes a shop or mall

Any suggestions would be nice


End file.
